Pour une danse avec toi
by Dancelune
Summary: *yaoi* dernier chapitre les ami(e)s. ^__^ Un peu de douceur pour finir, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.
1. Une mission pas ordinaire

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : tout le monde à la fête ^_^

Couple : bah comme d'habitude quoi ^^ 

Remarque : happy fanfic que je vais essayer de faire là ^^

Une mission originale 

L'ordre de mission qu'ils venaient de recevoir suscita des réactions très diverses.

Ils devaient approcher un des principaux fournisseurs d'armes d'Oz et le liquider. Le trafiquant était très difficile à approcher, excepté… Cet homme, Akira Mori, était propriétaire d'une boite de nuit, où l'on pouvait le trouver tous les mercredi soir. Il y était bien sûr entouré de tous ses gardes du corps, mais il était mentionné dans le dossier qu'il avait un faible pour les jeunes garçons. Bien sûr, l'un d'entre eux devrait se coller à leur cible et jouer les amoureux transis, avant de devenir un tueur implacable… mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'en préoccupait pour l'instant.

Ce qui les laissait bouche bée, c'est qu'ils allaient de ce fait devoir investir la boite de nuit « La caserne » jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux n'attrape le poisson et le ferraille. 

Heero.

Cela le laissait complètement insensible, le fait de se retrouver dans une boite de nuit aux mœurs assez libertines, avec ses quatre compagnons… Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aimerait croire… Car l'idée de voir un certain shinigami se déhancher sur la piste de danse ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Mais bon, le natté ne soupçonnait rien de ses sentiments, lui-même en étant incertain. Il ne laissa rien transparaître de la petite étincelles d'excitation qui l'habitait, pas même dans l'éclat de ses yeux. 

Duo.

C'est pas vrai ! La mission de mes rêves est enfin arrivée ! Je vais pouvoir inviter Hee-chan à danser ! Il ne pourra pas refuser, ce sera pour le bien de notre mission (je trouverais bien un prétexte !). Il tourna des yeux conspirateur vers l'objet de ses désirs. Toujours aussi impassible, on dirait. Mais ça va changer. Je vais faire fondre Iceberg Man sur la piste de danse, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Ca fait trop longtemps que je me morfond sans rien faire, c'est l'occasion où jamais de passer à l'action… Ca m'empêche pas d'avoir un trac fou quand même, se dit-il en jouant avec le bout de sa natte, les joues un peu rosées, empêchant avec grand peine un sourire carnassier de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Trowa.

En entendant Heero lire leur nouvel ordre de mission, le jeune français sentit ses joues rougir inexorablement, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Il ne se formulait aucune pensée, mais son cœur lui savait déjà qu'il était aux anges. Sa relation avec Quatre prenait une tournure de plus en plus romantique en ce moment, personne n'était dupe. Cette sortie en boite de nuit serait l'occasion idéale pour un premier baiser – ses joues rougir encore plus furieusement à cette pensée bien innocente. A part ses joues, rien ne trahissait sa confusion, mais à l'intérieur, c'était l'euphorie la plus totale. Heureusement pour lui, il en était presque inconscient… presque. Il sentait le regard brûlant de Quatre posé sur lui, et il mit un point d'honneur à rester digne et impassible. J'envierais presque le Perfect Soldier en ce moment, se murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Quatre.

Il n'en pouvait plus de se contenir. Il se serait écouté, ses quatre partenaires l'auraient aussitôt enfermé dans sa chambre avec une perfusion de valium directement en intraveineuse, car il avait une furieuse envie de faire des bonds partout. Des mois qu'il attendait l'occasion en or pour faire comprendre à Trowa qu'il le voulait, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que monsieur laisse enfin sortir ses sentiments au grand jour. Il arborait tout de même un sourire béa. Ca, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher, ses muscles refusaient tout bêtement de reprendre leur place normal.

Wufeï.

Une vague de nostalgie déferla en lui. Il avait souvent été en boite de nuit pour se défouler… avec lui. C'était vraiment une époque parfaite. Mais ils s'étaient disputé…violemment. C'était ensuivie une rupture des plus douloureuses… Le cœur du dragon n'avait toujours pas cicatrisé. Il aimait toujours cet homme, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Il essayait de faire son deuil de leur relation, et voilà qu'on les envoyait en boite de nuit ! Même s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'aller dans celle-ci précisément, une boite de nuit reste une boite de nuit. L'ambiance y est toujours plus ou moins la même. Pourquoi cette mission ? Pourquoi ?

A suivre…

                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D. , 19 novembre 2002


	2. Entrée en piste

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : ils vont faire impression ! (enfin j'espère :p)

Couple : bah comme d'habitude quoi ^^ 

Remarque : sont trop beaux les G-boys ! Trop, trop beaux !!! ^^

Entrée en piste 

Les cinq garçons firent sensation en arrivant à « La caserne ». Malgré leur jeune âge, ils entrèrent sans problèmes. Il suffisait de les regarder dans les yeux pour voir que ces cinq jeunes hommes avaient déjà assez vécu pour ne pas être troublés par une banale sortie en boite de nuit.

Ils s'étaient tous bien habillé pour l'occasion. Après tout, ce n'était pas si souvent qu'ils pouvaient profiter d'une soirée à l'extérieure, et même si celle-ci s'effectuait dans le cadre d'une mission, elle restait tout de même un bon prétexte.

Heero avait revêtu un tee-shirt noir près du corps à manche longue, col en V. Il avait troqué son short contre un jeans noir, et il portait ses boots aux pieds. La petite touche sexy consistait en trois collier ras du cou, fins et noirs eux aussi, qui suffisaient à mettre en valeur son joli minois. Il gardait sa sobriété légendaire.

Duo portait quant à lui une chemise sans manche, largement ouverte. On pouvait apercevoir le début de ses pectoraux, et ses bras musclés bien évidemment. Il était l'incarnation même du désir de luxure, avec un jeans moulant qui réservait bien des promesses. Il avait mis tous les atouts de son côté pour séduire son Hee-chan.

Trowa avait, comme à son habitude, choisi un pull léger à col roulé noir, un jeans et ses boots. Le col roulé lui allait à merveille, le noir mettant en valeur l'éclat vert émeraude de ses yeux. Comme Heero, il avait choisi de rester soft dans le choix de ses vêtements.

Quatre portait une chemise en soie du même bleu que ses yeux, avec un petit veston par dessus. Il portait un pantalon à pince noir, et des escarpins. Il était coquet et n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de sortir ses beaux vêtements. Il en profita pleinement ce soir là. Il espérait que l'élu de son cœur apprécierait sa tenue.

Wufeï opta pour le style asiatique, avec une tunique chinoise en soie rouge, ayant des petits dragons dorés pour motif, elle aussi sans manches. Son pantalon chinois était noir, ainsi que ses chaussures. Il était tout simplement flamboyant.  

La boite de nuit était bondée, enfumée, et les spots lumineux diminuaient la vision d'au moins un quart. La musique était assourdissant, ils auraient été obligé de crier pour s'entendre, s'ils ne s'étaient munis d'oreillettes  discrètes reliées à un petit boîtier leur permettant d'enregistrer leurs paroles et de les communiquer aux autres sur une fréquence privée. 

Ils passaient de la techno, une musique qu'aucun d'entre eux n'appréciait particulièrement.

- « Bon, les gars, je propose qu'on se sépare pour repérer notre homme au plus vite » fît Duo.

- « Oui, et une fois que l'un d'entre nous l'a trouvé, il informe les autres et on se rejoint, cela convient à tous le monde ? » demanda Quatre.

Signe de tête affirmatif de ses coéquipiers.

Ils partirent tous dans des directions différentes, Duo ne s'éloignant pas trop de Heero, mais faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer que celui-ci ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres. Quatre rattrapa vite Trowa et ils firent leur exploration ensemble.

C'est Wufeï qui tomba dessus en premier.

- « La cible est repérée. Premier étage, escalier du fond, près du bar à droite. Je suis au bar. »

- « On arrive » répondit Heero pour tout le monde.

Le lascar en question faisait peur à voir. Mince à la limite de la maigreur, des yeux de fouine qui fusillaient tout individu, un nez d'une longueur ahurissante, des cheveux longs pas entretenus, et une garde robe des plus mystiques. C'était le seul gringalet de la bande, il n'était entouré que par des armoires à glace et des filles à la vulgarité extravertie.

Autant dire qu'aucun des cinq garçons n'avait spécialement envie de se rapprocher de lui. Mais ils étaient des professionnels, et au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils étaient tous prêt à faire le sacrifice, plutôt que l'un ou l'autre de leur compagnon. 

Ils étaient tous les cinq accoudés au bar, à quelques mètres de la table où Akira Mori buvait tranquillement, entouré de ses acolytes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que celui-ci ne les repère, et entreprenne une discussion avec ses collègues sur lequel des cinq il préférait. Cela se devinait sans peine par les regards qu'il leur jetait, et les petits murmures qu'il susurrait à l'oreille de celui qui était probablement son bras droit, suivi de petits regards en coin et de petits sourires.

- « Ce type a le chic pour me rendre mal à l'aise » murmura Quatre.

- « J'ai l'impression de faire partie d'un étalage dans une boucherie » rajouta Duo sans aucune poésie.

- « Vous prendrez quelque chose messieurs ? » demanda la serveuse.

- « Cinq martini, s'il vous plaît » commanda Wufeï.

- « T'es gonflé, j'aime pas le martini ! » 

C'est à ce moment qu'une fille qui battait tous les records de mauvais maquillage et de mauvais goût vestimentaire s'approcha de Heero et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le draguant ouvertement.

A suivre….

                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 20 novembre 2002                                       


	3. énervés

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : quand une nana drague les G-boys, ça fait mal ! ^^

Couple : bah comme d'habitude quoi ^^ 

Remarque : heu… pas de remarque ^_^

Enervés 

Duo regarda d'un œil mauvais la fille qui s'était permis d'approcher d'aussi prêt son Hee-chan. Elle n'avait aucune chance, ça il le savait, mais le simple fait de réaliser que son Perfect Soldier pouvait susciter des envies chez d'autres personnes, ça l'énervait plus que tout.

- « Salut beau gosse » lança la fille tout de go.

- « Salut » répondit Heero, sur un ton des plus glacial.

- « Tu m'commandes quelque chose au bar ? »

_Mais pour qui elle se prend ?!_ Duo croisa les bras sur sa chemise pour empêcher ses poings de se fermer par réflexe, prêts à frapper.

- « T'as qu'à prendre mon martini. »

_Heero !_ _Mais depuis quand il cause, lui ?_  _Reste calme, reste calme, on est en mission, c'est pour ça qu'il ne se contrôle plus._

- « Merci, t'es chou ! » répondit la blonde décolorée avant de se pencher vers le bar pour attraper son verre, non sans placer délibérément sa main droite de façon à ce qu'elle touche accidentellement une partie des plus intimes du corps d'Iceberg Man.

_Ah non mais là elle exagère !!_ Duo fulminait. En silence, mais ça chauffait. Il n'allait pas supporter bien longtemps que cette écervelée se permette de telles familiarités avec son Hee-chan. Quatre le regardait avec des yeux qui l'imploraient de ne pas exploser, mais sa patience avait ses limites, et elles étaient quasiment franchies. En moins d'une minute, cette fille lui avait fait perdre tout son sang froid.

Elle n'en avait pas fini. Elle agrippa le tee-shirt de Heero d'une main, le tortillant et jouant avec, de l'autre elle buvait son martini, et elle en profitait pour lui lancer des petits clins d'œil et des regards provocateurs.

Heero restait impassible.

Duo, non. 

Il toussota légèrement puis passa un bras possessif autour du coup du pilote de Wing. Il regarda la fille droit dans les yeux, lui exprimant clairement qu'elle s'attaquait à une propriété privée, et que si elle osait s'aventurer plus loin, il allait tout bonnement la tuer. Elle mit quelques secondes à réagir, puis devint rouge, dans la mesure où elle le pouvait, les filles comme elles n'ayant honte de rien.

- « Oooooooh ! Pardooooooon ! J'avais pas remarqué que vous étiez ensemble ! Oh, je suis désolée » fit-elle avec un sourire des plus hypocrites.

_Ma grande, t'as  sacrément raison de laisser tomber la bataille_. Duo lança un petit regard inquiet au Perfect Soldier. Celui-ci eut un rapide petit sourire en coin. Il soupira intérieurement. _C'est bon , je l'ai pas mis en pétard_. Il regarda Quatre, qui semblait aussi soulagé que lui. 

Quatre ne fut pas soulagé très longtemps. Loin de s'avouer vaincue, la fille s'était tourné vers lui, avec des yeux de merlans fris et des battements de cils d'une rapidité impressionnante, la bouche en cœur. _Oh mon dieu, c'est mon tour !_ pensa-t-il, limite terrorisé. Il se décomposa sur place.

- « Salut, tu voudrais pas… » 

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Quatre sentit une poigne ferme lui enserrer la main gauche. 

- « Viens, on va danser, j'adore cette chanson » fit Trowa avant de l'entraîner un peu plus loin dans la foule. 

_Je viens d'être sauvé par mon français adoré !_ Quatre venait subitement de retrouver le sourire et la joie de vivre.

La fille eut un regard de colère, et Duo manqua d'éclater de rire. Elle se tourna alors vers Wufeï. _Mais c'est qu'elle persiste !_ pensa Duo, presque admiratif devant autant de persévérance. 

Wufeï la regarda avec son regard le plus noir, et lui dit clairement :

- « Tu ne devrais même pas y penser ! Pas même en rêve. »

Vexée, la fille voulut lui envoyer une remarque salée, quand elle s'aperçut que le type avec la tresse et son copain venaient de se rapprocher, lui indiquant par ce fait que le chinois n'allait pas livrer bataille seul.

Elle eut un dernier regard méprisant puis s'éclipsa.

***

- « Alors Noriko ? » demanda Akira.

- « Hé bien le natté est maqué avec le brun, et le petit blond avec celui qui a une drôle de coiffure. Le chinois par contre, a l'air libre. »

- « Hmmm, intéressant ». Il avait un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres. Ce jeune homme pourrait lui procurer de très agréables sensations, il en était sûr. Son visage avait une finesse exquise, et son corps avait l'air parfait.

- « Mais fait gaffe, ce sont des coriaces, tu risques d'avoir quelques.. urg ! »

Akira venait de lui enserrer la gorge, et il appuyait plutôt fort.

- « Ne sous-estime jamais mon pouvoir de séduction ! »

- « Ex… excuses-moi ! Je… ne… recommencerais… plus… »

Il la lâcha brusquement, et elle se plia en deux pour reprendre son souffle, une main sur sa gorge qui la faisait souffrir.

_Tsss, ces abrutis ! J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, par quelque moyen que ce soit._

- « Ne recommences plus, je ne serais pas aussi gentil la prochaine fois. »

Sur ce, il délaissa la fille pour aller reprendre sa place à sa table. Il réfléchissait déjà à une méthode de séduction pour attirer le jeune homme chinois dans ses filets… mortels.

A suivre…..

                                                                                                              Gwenaelle D., 21 novembre 2002


	4. Interlude romantique

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : tout le monde à la fête ^_^

Couple : bah comme d'habitude quoi ^^ 

Remarque : happy fanfic que je vais essayer de faire là ^^

Interlude romantique 

_La situation est d'un ridicule !_

Trowa avait bel et bien réussi à sauver son petit Quat-chan des griffes de la sorcière, mais ils se retrouvaient maintenant comme deux ploucs sur la piste de danse, aucun des deux ne sachant comment danser sur de la techno. Ils se regardaient d'un air gêné, essayaient de ne pas perdre constance… 

Quatre finit cependant par rompre la glace. Il avait bien conscience du blocage de son ange, mais il était en panne sèche d'inspiration. Il finit par se lancer avec un :

- « Tu sais danser sur la techno, toi ? »

Il se mordit la langue aussitôt. _Etait-il possible de trouver une réplique plus stupide, je me le demande ! Bien sûr que non, sinon il serait déjà en train de danser ! Quel abruti je fais !_ Il rebaissa les yeux après avoir parlé, honteux d'avoir dis une telle sottise.   

- « Non, et je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre. » Petite pause. « Et si on allait boire un verre… »

Quatre regarda droits dans les yeux de Trowa. _Dit la suite, pitié, dit la suite !_

- « … tout les deux. » finit Trowa dans un de ses rougissements des plus réussis.

Quatre se retrouva de nouveau avec ce sourire béat qui revenait de plus en plus souvent ses derniers temps.

- « Eh bien éh bien ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? On flirte pendant une mission ? »

C'était Duo. Ils avaient complètement oubliés qu'avec leurs oreillettes leurs compagnons pouvaient aussi les entendre. « Rouge intense » aurait pu être la marque d'un nouveau fond de teint, testé spécialement pour vous par ces deux messieurs.

- « On peut ? » fit Quatre d'une petite voix.

- « Mais bien sûr ! Pensez seulement à enlever vos oreillettes ! Ca risquerait de nous déconcentrer. » répondit Duo.

- « Merci ! Mais on reste dans le coin, au cas où… »

- « On compte sur vous ! »

***

_Ils ont de la chance_, pensa Duo en soupirant. Il regarda son soldat parfait, accoudé au bar, qui regardait droit devant lui. Il savait bien que ce n'était qu'illusion. Heero surveillait du coin de l'œil leur cible. Celui-ci semblait toujours s'intéresser à eux, et plus précisément à Wufeï, remarqua-t-il.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me regarde même pas ?_ Il n'avait pas osé laisser son bras autour de son cou. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'imagine qu'il avait des pensées plus que camarades envers lui… En fait… si, il voulait qu'il soit au courant. Il ne savait tout bonnement pas comment s'y prendre. C'était toujours comme ça. Il pensait qu'il aurait assez de cran pour lui avouer, puis au dernier moment il arrêtait tout. Il ne voulait pas risquer de remettre en jeu leur « bonne » entente en tant que compagnon d'armes. Il avait peur d'une remontrance à vie de la part du pilote s'il lui avouait ses sentiments, qui n'étaient pas partagés.

- « J'aurais bien aimé…. » commença Heero.

_Il parle ! Il _me_ parle ! Il… il enlève son oreillette ! Il… il s'approche ! Ô mon dieu_… 

Heero ôta son oreillette. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à Duo était de l'ordre du privé, le pauvre Wufeï n'avait pas à l'entendre. Il regarda le splendide shinigami qui se trouvait à côté de lui, se dirigea vers lui au grand désarroi de ce dernier, lui mit une main sur l'épaule, et approcha son visage de son oreille.

- « J'aurais bien aimer... que tu laisses ton bras » dit-il en un murmure.

Puis il s'éloigna pour reprendre sa pose initiale, non sans avoir lancer un intense regard aux yeux améthystes.

Duo était sans voix, sans gestes, sans rien. Il était complètement abasourdi, en transe, paralysé de bonheur. _Il m'a parlé… il m'a dit… qu'il voulait que mon bras retourne autour de son cou… mon Hee-chan… m'a fait une déclaration à sa façon… c'est pas possible… je rêve… c'est un rêve_…

Heero avait repris sa pose initiale, et pour un moment ce n'est pas Akira Mori qu'il surveillait du coin de l'œil, mais un certain natté. Il réprima difficilement son rire en voyant le sourire qui s'affichait lentement sur le visage de Duo. Ce dernier avait le regard dans le vague, et il passait d'une expression d'incompréhension la plus totale… à une expression d'une niaiserie sans nom, mais qui était révélatrice d'une grande joie. Le Shinigami reprit brusquement ses esprits et le mitrailla avec un regard interrogateur d'une profondeur éloquente. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser sans réponse, cela aurait été des plus cruel. Il leva les yeux vers lui, fit un petit signe de tête agrémenté d'un timide et fugace sourire, puis il reprit son observation.

Cela suffit à Duo, largement. Son Hee-chan venait de faire des efforts considérables pour lui confirmer ses dires… et ses sentiments. Dans l'intensité du moment, il aurait bien voulu consommer de suite. L'embrasser tout de suite, là, maintenant ! Mais ils étaient en mission, et il savait qu'Heero était imbattable en professionnalisme. Il ne s'accordait jamais un faux pas. Malgré son débordement de bonheur et au prix d'un gros effort de volonté, Duo respecta ses intentions et motivations, et se contenta d'un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule, pour lui signifier qu'il espérait bien continuer ce début si prometteur dès que cela leur serait permis. 

A suivre…

                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 22 novembre 2002


	5. Retournement de situation

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : tout le monde à la fête ^_^

Couple : bah comme d'habitude quoi ^^ 

Remarque : happy fanfic que je vais essayer de faire là ^^

Retournement de situation 

Wufeï sentait bien un regard insistant posé sur lui, et il savait pertinemment d'où il provenait. Akira Mori semblait avoir fait son choix, et c'était lui. Il maudit sa bonne étoile. _Toi, on peut pas dire que t'ais fait correctement ton boulot cette fois-ci !_ Mais lui en voulait-il vraiment, à cette chère bonne vieille étoile ? Non. Ses compagnons venaient tous de se déclarer leur flamme à l'instant. Quatre et Trowa. Heero et Duo. Il restait le seul célibataire de la bande. Après tout, c'était peut-être normal que ce soit lui qui s'y colle. L'idée de laisser son corps être touché par cet individu le révulsait. Mais il n'aurait pas son âme, c'était le principal. Non, son âme appartenait encore est toujours à l'ange blond qui était un jour venu le consoler. 

- « Bon, je crois bien que je vais devoir répondre aux avances de notre cible, » fît-il à Heero.

- « Hmm » répondit celui-ci avec un signe de tête.

- « Il n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis dix minutes, je pense effectivement qu'il est temps que tu y ailles » confirma Duo.

- « Je vais discrètement enlever mon oreillette et mon boîtier. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il les découvre… et vu que je serais probablement amener à le fréquenter de très près… » Il frissonna à cette idée. « Je te passe le tout, Duo. »

- « Ok, mais on reste en contact visuel tout le temps. »

-« Ouais. »

Une fois son appareil remit discrètement à Duo, Wufeï se tourna vers Akira.

Celui-ci le regardait fixement, et il lui fit un petit sourire. Wufeï lui répondit en levant son verre à sa santé et en le descendant d'un trait. Cela fit rire Akira, qui l'invita d'un geste à venir le rejoindre à sa table.

_C'est parti_.

Ca ne lui plaisait pas de laisser Wufeï aller voir seul ce type. Il l'avait bien observé depuis tout à l'heure, et son regard était le plus dur et le plus cynique qu'il ait jamais vu. Ce type était à abattre sans ménagement, d'une balle dans le crâne, point barre. Ca lui semblait dangereux de jouer avec lui. Il comprit que la fille était venu en repérage lorsque Akira l'avait suivit cinq minutes après aux toilettes. Cette idée fut confirmé par la fixation qu'il faisait depuis sur Wufeï, le seul de la bande qui pouvait passer pour libre. Il était anxieux. Il n'avait pas eu assez de renseignement sur l'individu pour gérer tous les paramètres. Le rapport qu'ils avaient reçu concernait surtout les activités, déplacements et planques de ce dernier, mais pas un mot n'avait été écrit sur sa personnalité. Pour Heero, rien qu'à le voir, ce mec était barge. Et les fous étaient les plus dangereux à combattre, il le savait, car ils ne faisaient rien de logique, leurs réactions étaient toujours imprévisible. Il aurait bien aimé rappeler Wufeï. Ils n'avaient pas assez bien préparer leur mission, et le risque d'échec n'était pas de zéro.

- « C'est donc Wufeï qui se sacrifie » constata Quatre.

En voyant le chinois s'installer à la table de leur ennemi, Trowa et Quatre avait arrêté leur tête- à –tête pourtant romantique à souhait, pour se tourner de nouveau vers leur mission. Ils avaient remis leurs oreillettes et avaient rejoints leurs camarades au bar.

- « Je n'aime pas ça » continua ce dernier. « Ce type me donne la chair de poule. Je ne ressens absolument rien de positif en lui. »

- « C'est ce que je pense aussi… On a l'impression qu'il tend un filet pour attraper une proie, et que la mécanique est bien huilée… La routine pour lui. » rajouta Duo.

Trowa acquiesca.

Ainsi donc, ils pensaient pareil que lui. C'était plus que mauvais signe. Il aurait été le seul à avoir remarqué l'implacabilité de l'homme, cela ne l'aurait qu'alerté. Mais là, ils sentaient tous le danger…

- « Tiens, un invité surprise » fit Trowa.

Les trois compagnons regardèrent dans la direction que l'ancien mercenaire indiqua d'un signe de tête, pour apercevoir Zeck.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? » demanda Duo.

Ce dernier se dirigea droit vers la table d'Akira. Ce dernier paru enchanté de le voir, et l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui. Il était maintenant entouré de Wufeï à sa gauche, et Zeck à sa droite. Il délaissa un Wufeï d'une paleur morbide pour se concentrer sur le nouvel arrivant, lui faisant des mamours à tout va, lui caressant le visage et les cuisses, sans aucune pudeur. Zeck semblait prendre ça à la rigolade, Wufeï pas du tout. Au bout de cinq minutes, ce dernier se leva pour s'éloigner. Akira le retint par le bras, semblant s'excuser faussement de l'avoir abandonner pour son nouvel invité. Wufeï lui répondit quelques mots, dégagea son poigné et partit, le visage livide.

- « Eh bien, je suis soulagé ! Finalement, l'arrivée de Zeck était une bénédiction cette fois-ci. » soupira Duo.

Ils virent Wufeï passer devant eux sans un regard, se dirigeant directement vers la sortie.

- « Ben… qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

- « J'en sais rien. »

- « Suivons le, de toute façon on a plus rien à faire ici pour ce soir. On tuera l'ennemi un autre jour. »

Sur ce, les quatre pilotes se dirigèrent vers la sortie, pour y retrouver l'emplacement de parking de Wufeï vide. Un grondement assourdissant les averti que celui-ci était déjà sur sa moto, en train de tracer vers leur planque.

- « Faudra qu'on m'explique » fit Duo avant de suivre les autres dans le break.

A suivre….

                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 23 novembre 2002  


	6. Introspection

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : POV sur Wufeï

Couple : bon ben vous les connaissez maintenant ^_^ 

Remarque : c'est pas super joyeux… pauvre Wufeï… snif !

Introspection 

Wufeï avait raté un battement de cœur lorsqu'il avait vu Zech arriver. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, et comme toujours il avait ressentit un violent accès de désir devant ce corps parfait, ces cheveux en cascades et ce regard transcendant. Puis une colère latente avait reprit le devant de la scène, et il l'avait foudroyé du regard. 

Il soupira. Allongé sur son lit dans la chambre de leur planque, il n'arrivait pas à enlever les images de cette soirée. La façon dont il l'avait snobé, dont il s'était laissé « tripoter » par ce gars. Il avait agit comme s'il était un parfait inconnu pour lui, et c'est cela qui lui avait brisé le cœur… une nouvelle fois. Malgré leur dispute, il aurait pu au moins le saluer…

Qu'il était bête ! Il était en mission, en compagnie d'un des fournisseurs d'armes d'Oz, et apparemment Zech travaillait encore pour eux. Il avait dû se douter qu'il projetait de tuer cette racaille, et il s'était interposé dans le seul but de faire échouer sa mission, et de le faire passer pour un minable aux yeux de ses amis…

C'était réussi…

Il n'avait pas réussi à supporter la situation plus de cinq minutes. Lui qui se vantait d'être un pro, il ne savait même pas maîtriser ses propres sentiments. Mais Zech était l'amour de sa vie, il le savait, il l'avait toujours su… Il venait de le perdre et son cœur n'avait pas encore cicatrisé. Il était trop fragile pour pouvoir assumer la situation.

Un frappement à sa porte le sortie de sa mélancolie douce-amère. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de les voir, mais il fallait bien qu'il leur donne une explication, autant que ce soit maintenant.

- « C'est ouvert » cria-t-il.

Quatre passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. 

- « Je peux entrer ? »

- « Bien sûr. » fit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Il était étonné que ce ne soit pas Heero qui soit venu le voir pour le rapport de leur mission… lamentablement détruite par son trop plein d'émotivité.

- « Ca va ? »

La question surprit Wufeï.

- « Heu, oui, bien sûr que ça va ? »

- « Non parce que… » Quatre n'osait pas se lancer, il ne savait pas trop comment le jeune dragon allait réagir s'il fourrait son nez dans ses affaires. Puis d'un coup, il décida de se lancer. Le jeune homme avait besoin de vider son sac depuis un moment déjà, c'était l'occasion. « En fait, j'ai empêché Heero de monter te voir pour le compte rendu de la mission. Je voulais te voir en particulier avant ça. »

_Saleté de don d'empathie !_ se dit Wufeï. D'après la tête de Quatre, celui-ci avait envie de l'entendre déballer toute sa vie ce soir, il en aurait mit sa main au feu. Effectivement, cela ne tarda pas.

- « A la discothèque, lorsque Zech est arrivé… j'ai été envahi par un sentiment de joie masqué par de la colère, puis par du désespoir… et ensuite par une peine infinie…. Je me suis vraiment demandé ce qu'il se passait, puis j'ai vu ta tête.»

Wufeï ne répondit rien. Oui, c'est vrai, il s'était laissé débordé par ses sentiments. Et alors, il était humain, ça pouvait arrivé ce genre de chose.

Quatre le regarda avec un sourire compatissant et qui criait en gros « Je sais ! ».

- « Alors tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bizarrement, il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et couler lentement sur ses joues. Il avait gardé leur relation cachée, car sortir avec un ennemi, c'était plutôt mal vu en général. Cela avait été infernal. Il ne dormait pas la nuit pour pouvoir quitter en douce leur planque, et il se shootait à la vitamine et autres excitants pour tenir le choc la journée. Cela l'avait mentalement épuisé… puis été arrivé la rupture. Et là il avait commencé à déprimer. Quatre avait dû le ressentir, même s'il avait essayé de ne rien montrer. Et là… de l'entendre lui poser la question qui allait tout révéler au grand jour, qui allait faire de lui un paria pour ses compagnons… Après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait…

- « Oh Wufeï !" s'écria Quatre en se rapprochant de lui et en le prenant dans ses bras.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'a pas dit ? Pourquoi as-tu gardé toute cette peine et toute cette souffrance en toi ? L'amour n'a rien à voir avec la guerre. Qu'il soit ami ou n'ennemi, si c'est l'homme que tu aimes, alors tu ne doit pas avoir honte. C'est totalement différent ! Je ne dis pas que certains auraient eu des a priori plus que négatifs sur votre relation, mais… qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ? Tu l'aimes, Wufeï ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ? Tu aimes quelqu'un ! Tu sais aimer ! Tu sais écouter ton cœur ! Il faut que tu en profites ! »

C'était sûrement le fait d'avoir récemment conquit Trowa qui le mettait dans cet état, mais il se sentait inspiré maintenant. Il était prêt à de grandes envolées lyriques pour réconforter Wufeï. Il pouvait enfin faire quelque chose pour soulager le cœur et l'âme du jeune chinois. Cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait l'opportunité.

Soudain, Wufeï craqua. Il avait accumulé tellement de tension et de stress ces derniers temps, et ces phrases qu'il venait d'entendre. Il éclata en sanglots et s'effondra dans les bras de Quatre. Il sanglota un moment, le temps que toutes ces larmes si longtemps retenues puissent s'écouler. Puis les larmes s'asséchèrent progressivement, il reprit son souffle et ses esprits, la douleur et la peine ayant trouvé un moyen de s'apaiser. 

- « De toute façon » dit-il dans un sourire triste, « nous ne sommes plus ensemble alors… ce ne sont que des soucis du passé qui… »

- « Ah bon ? vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? » fit Quatre surpris.

- « Ben…non… J'pensais que tu l'aurais deviné, avec ton empa… »

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans le cœur et le regard du pilote. _Mais alors… si Quatre ne s'est pas aperçu qu'on était plus ensemble… ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas ressentit de… haine ou…colère émanant de Zeck-chan ! Alors peut-être que… peut-être bien_…

- « Je crois bien que tu avais un faux jugements de ses sentiments » dit Quatre en confirmant sa pensée. « Je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler, dès que tu en auras le temps. »

Wufeï acquiesa d'un sourire.

- « Tu me le promets ? »

- « Bien sûr ! »  

- « Bien » fit Quatre satisfait, avant de se lever pour laisser ce cœur brisé seul en compagnie de ses pensées. 3oh, au fait ! » Il allait oublier la mission. « Ce n'est pas plus mal que tu ne sois pas parti avec cet Akira Mori. Heero est en train de se renseigner un peu plus sur lui, car sa personnalité à l'air… tordue. »

_C'est un malade, oui !_ se dit Wufeï. Il n'était resté que quelques minutes près de lui, et il avait eu la chair de poule tout le temps ! Ce type l'avait dragué avant l'arrivé de Zech, mais il avait aussi cru voir une petite lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux, qui se régalait à l'avance du carnage qu'il allait faire. Du moins, c'est comme ça qu'il avait interprété le regard de l'homme. 

- « Reposes-toi maintenant. Tu es crevé, je suis sûr que cela fait des mois que tu ne dors pas bien. On reparlera de la mission demain » fit Quatre en ouvrant la porte.

Un paquet plus lourd que lui lui tomba alors dessus. Une casquette vola dans les airs.

- « Duo ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur l'arabe et le chinois.

- « Hééééééé hé hé hé ! » fit celui-ci en se relevant, un sourire un peu crispé aux lèvres.

Il vit que Quat-chan était en colère, les bras croisés, prêt à lui faire une remontrance… et Wufeï se remettait du choc de savoir que toute leur conversation avait été entendue par le plus bavard du groupe. Il n'allait pas tarder à être en colère lui aussi…

Du coup, plutôt que de lui laisser le temps de lui en vouloir, Duo couru se jeter au cou d'un chinois complètement stupéfait.

- « Wufy-chan ! » fit-il avec un grand sourire. « Je me disais bien que tu nous cachais quelque chose, petit galopin ! C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal Zech ! Il est même très mimi, avec ses longs cheveux, ses beaux yeux bleus… Nan, c'est vrai, y'aurait pas eu Heero je crois bien que t'aurais eu de la concurrence… Si, si… Je l'imagines très bien… »

Il fut arrêté dans sa tirade par un coussin en pleine figure. Quatre le regardait en levant les yeux aux ciels, et Wufeï souriait à moitié.

- « Heyyyyyy, j'vois que ça t'a presque rendu le sourire ! » _Je suis l'meilleur_, pensa-t-il très fier de lui.

- « Aller Duo, ouste ! Dans ta chambre ! Le pauvre en a assez subi pour cette nuit ! » fit le pilote du Sandrock en l'attrapant par le bras et en le traînant vers la porte.

- « Bonne nuit Wufy » cria Duo.

- « Tu devrais le crier encore plus fort ! » répondit celui-ci.

Une main sur la bouche empêcha ce dernier de s'exécuter, à son grand soulagement.

Puis la porte se referma derrière la tornade nattée.

Wufeï se retrouva seul dans sa chambre, ne sachant s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Il se recoucha et croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque, les yeux grands ouverts.

_Zech_….

 A suivre…..

                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 24 novembre 2002   


	7. Petit déj'

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : réveil-matin. Encore des POV… désolée, mais j'aime bien ça ^^

Couple : bon ben vous les connaissez maintenant ^_^ 

Remarque : les G-boys au réveil… ben c'est pas très causant ! ^^

Petit déj' 

Heero arriva en dernier à la table du petit déjeuner. Les quatre autres était déjà attablés, et ils avaient l'air aussi réveillés que lui. Il s'installa en face de Duo, à côté de Trowa. Celui-ci faisait face à Quatre, et Wufeï était en bout de table. 

Duo. Grâce à lui il avait passé une bonne nuit, malgré ce qu'il avait appris sur Akira Mori lors de ses recherches, pendant que Quatre discutait avec Wufeï. Ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble, loin de là… Mais le Shinigami avait réussi à lui voler un baiser, ce qu'il avait bizarrement plus qu'apprécié. C'était un baiser fugace, qui avait laissé ses lèvres toutes cotonneuses, chaudes, et frémissantes. Et il dû s'avouer que le rêve qu'avait engendré ce baiser lui avait fait monté le feu aux joues quand il se l'était remémorer ce matin. Il avait hâte de le rendre réel, mine de rien. Mais il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. Et puis… il n'y connaissait pas grand chose dans ce domaine, et il se demandait si ce qu'il pensait était… bien !

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que le pilote du Deathscythe ne semblait pas se torturer l'esprit avec ça ! Depuis qu'il s'était installer en face de lui, son compagnon avait arrêté de manger ses céréales, il se contentait désormais de les touiller d'une main. Son autre main supportait sa tête qui penchait sur le côté, comme s'il n'avait plus la force de la porter. Il le fixait et avait un sourire…crétin, y'avait pas d'autre mot. _S'il se met à me faire des clins d'œil, j'arrête notre relation de suite !_  Son shinigami avait l'air stupide des amoureux transis, et cela le gênait un peu car c'était en public. Mais en y regardant de plus près, aucun de ses compagnons ne s'occupait de Duo ou lui-même. 

***

Duo était super fier de lui. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitter la chambre du jeune dragon avec Quatre, ils avaient retrouvés leur compagnon respectif les attendant chacun devant leur porte de chambre. Quatre avait presque couru vers son mercenaire préféré, et lui s'était dirigé droit sur Heero. Il s'était arrêté à moins de dix centimètres de lui. Le pilote du Wing avait l'air un peu perturbé, tracassé par un soucis qu'il devina sans peine. Il avait dû trouver des renseignements peu encourageants sur la cible à abattre, et malgré la fatigue il devait être en train de cogiter sur la future stratégie à mettre en place. Duo comprit qu'il n'était plus d'humeur romantique, et il décida de le laisser tranquille… enfin…

- « Bon, passe une bonne nuit, tu as l'air crevé. »

Son ange glacé releva des yeux surpris, puis eu un mini sourire lui signifiant qu'il appréciait l'attention.

- « Bonne nuit Hee-chan » fit-il.

Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, quand il changea brusquement d'idée. Il se retourna rapide comme l'éclair vers son iceberg favori, lui prit le visage entre les mains et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de battre en retraite dans la sécurité de sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, il s'était adossé et s'était laissé glisser à terre. Ca y est, il l'avait enfin embrassé. Comme cela avait été bon ! Il aurait aimé passer la nuit à l'embrasser. Mais bon, chaque chose en son temps, il ne fallait pas le presser, sous peine de le braquer. _Je vais m'armer de patience, mon petit Hee-chan, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! J'ai trop hâte, j'ai trop hâte !_ pensa-t-il en rêvant aux futurs moments de tendresse et de complicité à venir.

***

Trowa avait bien dormi. Trop bien même, du coup il avait du mal à se réveiller ce matin. La soirée avait été plus que positive. Pas pour leur mission, non, mais côté sentimental, ils avaient cartonné avec Quatre. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Les circonstances n'étaient pas assez romantiques. Lorsque son Quat-chan eut fini de consoler Wufeï, il était venu droit vers lui, tout sourire… et tout timide aussi. Il sentit que son petit amour n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt pour son premier baiser. Il avait encore trop peur… Cela ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Ainsi, au lieu de réunir leurs lèvres, il avait passé une main affective dans ses cheveux, lui avait sourit, et l'avait prit dans ses bras, tout simplement. Ils étaient restés enlacés un bon moment, chacun savourant le bonheur de se trouver dans les bras de l'autre. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien de plus. Ils étaient bien. 

Et ce matin en descendant prendre le petit déjeuner, il avait trouvé son Quat-chan déjà installé.

- « Bonjour. »

- « Bonjour. »

Ils arboraient tous les deux leur plus beau sourire. Il voulut entamer la discussion quand Wufeï arriva dans la cuisine. 

- « 'jour. » fit le jeune chinois avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Quat-chan et lui échangèrent un regard complice, sachant que leur petite discussion d'amoureux n'était que remise à plus tard.

- « Comment ça va Wufeï ? » demanda Quatre.

- « Pas trop mal, je crois. Faut juste que je me réveille. »

Sur ce, Duo fit son entrée.

***

Quatre quant à lui, avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil tellement il était heureux. Lorsque Trowa l'avait prit dans ses bras, son empathie s'était emballée et il avait été submergé par des sentiments d'amour, de tendresse, de satisfaction, et un désir de protéger l'être aimé. Les sentiments de Trowa étaient tellement semblables ou complémentaires des siens… C'était comme si leurs deux âmes entraient en contact, se touchaient et fusionnaient. Il avait eu du mal à respirer, le temps de démêler et comprendre les sentiments qui lui parvenaient, et il s'était empêché au prix d'un énorme effort de volonté de ne pas pleurer de joie. Il garda les yeux fermés pendant toute la durée de l'étreinte. Il se concentra sur son cœur, sur ce qu'il ressentait, sur l'allégresse qui le transperçait de part en part. Il espérait que son dompteur baignait aussi dans la béatitude.

Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, il eut la cerise sur le gâteau. Un regard. Un regard qu'il n'aurait jamais cru recevoir un jour. C'était… le cœur et l'âme ne pouvaient être qu'éblouis par un tel regard. Il fut figé sur place. Cela n'était pas possible. Il y avait tant dans ses yeux. Plus que de la tendresse ou de l'amour. C'était… l'acceptation de l'autre, tel qu'il était, sans préjugés, sans a priori, sans hypocrisie. Ce regard lui apprit… que son Trowa lui avait ouvert la porte de son cœur en toute confiance, en toute sincérité… qu'il était le seul à avoir la clé, et que c'était à lui d'en faire bon usage. 

- « Bonne nuit, Quat-chan, fais de beaux rêves » avait alors murmurer Trowa avant de rentrer se coucher dans sa chambre.

Il était resté baba quelques minutes dans le couloir après ça. Et c'est sur un petit nuage qu'il regagna sa chambre.

***

Wufeï s'était endormi à peine sa tête sur l'oreiller. Le fait d'avoir pu partager ses problèmes l'avait soulagé et avait libéré son cœur du fardeau qui l'accablait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Zechs. La tension ayant disparue, son corps profita de cet instant pour réclamer son dû en sommeil réparateur. Il avait eu une nuit sans rêves. Mais à son réveil, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, c'est le visage de son aimé qu'il vit. Et il souriait. 

Il bailla plusieurs fois de suite et s'étendit longuement avant de pouvoir enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il aurait bien dormi plus, mais il ne fermait pas ses rideaux. L'aube l'avait doucement réveillé avec une fine lumière.   

Il descendit dans la cuisine et interrompit bien malgré lui les échanges matinaux de deux nouveaux tourtereaux.

- « 'jour. » fit-il, un peu gêné.

Il ne put réprimer un énorme bâillement.

- « Comment ça va Wufeï ? » demanda Quatre.

- « Pas trop mal, je crois. Faut juste que je me réveille. »

Il était d'une lenteur ce matin, c'était impressionnant. En fait, il n'était pas d'humeur à papoter. Il n'avait pas encore fait le tri dans ses sentiments et ses conflits intérieurs. Heureusement pour lui, une tornade entra dans la cuisine.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour être plaquée contre le mur, laissant apparaître un Duo extasié. 

_Hé bien, tout le monde est en amour à ce que je vois !_ Il eut une moue intérieure, puis un petit rire. Après tout, lui aussi été amoureux. Et il n'allait pas le laisser filer aussi facilement, oh que non !

***

Incroyable. On entendait les mouches voler dans la cuisine. Même le roi des bavards se taisait… quoique son regard en disait long et en faisait des tonnes. Maintenant que tout le monde avait fini son bol, enfin, à part un certain shinigami, il était temps de casser ce silence. Il donna un coup de coude à Trowa qui sortit de sa rêverie en sursautant. Ce dernier toussota.

- « Bien, il est temps de se mettre au boulot. »

Les cinq compagnons se relevèrent dans un bel ensemble, et laissèrent tout en plan sur la table de la cuisine. _Je ferais ça plus tard,_ se dit Duo. C'était son tour de vaisselle aujourd'hui. Il se dirigèrent vers le salon et s'installèrent confortablement dans les canapés, à part Heero, qui était à son bureau près de son cher ordinateur.

A suivre….

                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 25 novembre 2002 


	8. Stratégie pour un monstre

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : pas ravis d'apprendre à qui ils ont affaires

Couple : bon, deux couples sont déjà formés mais n'ont pas consommé, pour le troisième ça ne saurait tardé (à se former, je parle là ^^).  

Remarque : mais comment je fais pour penser à des trucs horrible comme ça O_o ? Vous avez du pot que je ne fasse que survoler…

Stratégie pour un monstre 

Heero imprima quatre fois son rapport, pour que chacun d'entre eux puisse le lire tranquillement. Il ne doutait pas de l'effet que cela allait produire : des visages livides et décomposés.

Le type était dans toutes les plus mauvaises combines. Il fournissait des armes à Oz, mais aussi à d'autres petits groupes extrémistes. Il avait son entrée chez les grands patrons de tous les cartels de drogue, des réseaux de pédophilies, de traite des blanches, de prostitution. Son empire s'étendait sur toute la Terre. Au niveau des colonies, s'était les exploitations minières interdites car hautement toxiques, et le financement d'usines privées de fabrication de Mobiles. Il se constituait petit à petit son armée. Il avait corrompu de hauts fonctionnaires en leur offrant des actions généreuses des grandes sociétés productrices de tabacs et d'armes pour particuliers. Le pire restant les expérimentations. D'après les dires, il possèderait des centres recherches où étaient pratiquées l'expérimentation animale… et humaine. En gros, ce type possédait tous les vices imaginables. 

Tout le rapport était agrémenté d'exemples et de détails techniques. 

- « Merci Heero de nous faire lire ça juste après le petit déjeuner. » fît Duo, un brin verdâtre. La description des expériences sur des hommes encore vivants avait de quoi révulser même le plus courageux. Déjà que c'était dur à supporter pour les animaux…

- « Toutes ces activités ne me préoccupe pas plus que ça. C'est comment l'attraper, qui m'inquiètes. »

_Waouh ! Une phrase entière avec sujet, verbe, complément. Il doit pas être dans son état normal_. Un coup d'œil à ses trois autres compagnons : ils étaient tous bouche bée.  

- « J'ai gardé le pire pour la fin. »

_Comment ? Y'a pire ?_

- « Notre stratégie est à revoir entièrement. » Heero repartit vers son bureau pour prendre quelques feuillets et leur distribuer. « Voilà ce qu'il fait avec les jeunes garçons qu'il séduit. »

Duo n'avait pas lu le premier paragraphe qu'il s'offusquait déjà.

- « Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Ne me dit pas qu'il le fait devant tout… »

Heero acquiecsait en silence. 

Moins d'une minute plus tard.

- « Quoi ? Après c'est leur tour ?! » L'indignation vibrait dans la voix de Duo. Les autres pilotes ne disaient rien, mais ils étaient loin, très loin, d'être joyeux.

Une minute après.

- « De la torture ?! … Un concours de torture ? … Sur le pauvre… » Il en tremblait.

Quelques secondes plus tard.

- « Et ils osent le laisser en vie ! Ils ne lui laissent même pas une mort honorable ? »

Duo jeta les feuillets par terre. Il refusait d'en lire plus.

Cela n'était pas concevable, ce non-respect le plus total de l'individu. Il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de faire ça, même à une poupée, il se serait dégoûté lui-même. Ces hommes étaient… extrêmes dans leurs pratiques malfaisantes. Ils ne persécutaient pas seulement le corps du jeune homme, mais aussi son cœur et son âme. Et pour cela, ils n'hésitaient pas à tuer ou torturer des animaux… voir des enfants… devant les yeux de la victime. Ils arrachaient toute trace d'humanité chez l'individu, avant de le faire trépasser. C'était plus qu'écœurant. 

Le silence qui régna ensuite était oppressant. L'envie de meurtre se lisait dans tous les regards. Wufeï n'avait pas arrêté de frissonner pendant la lecture. Il l'avait échapper belle, et ce grâce à l'arrivée de son Ange Blond. Il se demanda comment il pouvait être ami avec une pourriture pareille, puis si son arrivée était vraiment une coïncidence.

- « D'après ce que l'on vient de dire, » constata Quatre, « l'homme n'est jamais seul, à aucun moment de la journée, qu'il dorme, qu'il mange, qu'il… fasse ses ignominies… Quoiqu'il fasse il est toujours entouré d'au moins cinq gardes du corps, qui participent ou pas à ses activités. »

- « Hmmm ».

- « Donc un seul d'entre nous ne sera pas suffisant pour l'abattre, surtout que toutes ses propriétés sont sous haute surveillance. »

- « Il doit y avoir une faille dans le système, il faut juste mettre le doigt dessus » ajouta Wufeï.

- « C'est justement ce qui bloque, n'est-ce pas Hee-chan ? »

- « Hmmm ».

- « On ne peut plus l'attaquer ensemble. Il nous a vu ce soir, ça lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille si on se pointait tous en même temps chez lui. » ajouta Trowa.

- « Oui, c'est un problème. Cinq nouveaux membres du personnel auraient pourtant pu faire un bon boulot. »

- « Il faut le buter par surprise » fît Wufeï. « Sinon, dès qu'il verra l'un d'entre nous, il se méfiera. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il est physionomiste ce fumier. »

- « Et pendant ses déplacements ? »

- « Il change tout le temps. On ne peut rien prévoir. »

- « Il a bien le téléphone ce type, Nom de Dieu ! »

- « Il a sa propre entreprise de télécommunication… personnelle. »

- « L'enfoiré ».

La discussion fut subitement interrompue par trois petits coups sur la porte, puis deux, puis trois plus rapides. Quatre sur cinq des pilotes furent alarmés. Le dernier reconnu aussitôt le code. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?_ Il fit signe aux autres que tout allait bien, et se dirigea vers la porte, en n'essayant même pas d'être discret. Il ouvrit la porte non sans de grands battements de cœur, puis il le vit, et son rythme cardiaque explosa pendant quelques secondes, avant de se calmer. _Il est vraiment beau_. Il l'invita d'un geste à rentrer dans la pièce.

Ses quatre compagnons regardèrent le nouveau venu avec suspicion. Quatre se ressaisit vite, sachant ce qu'il se passait entre eux, ainsi que Duo. Le Perfect Soldier sortit quant à lui son inséparable flingue et le posa sur ses genoux, bien en évidence. 

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? », fit Trowa. 

- « Vous êtes repérés. » fit tout simplement Zechs.

Il fit demi-tour aussi sec et  s'apprêta à quitter les lieux. Il les avait prévenu, il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'attarder ici… enfin…

Wufeï le retint par le bras. 

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : on est repéré ? » demanda-t-il assez méchamment.

- « Mori s'est renseigné dès que vous êtes partis. Inutile de vous dire que Treize vous a immédiatement reconnu. Il va désormais doubler sa garde personnelle et être vigilant sur toutes ses communications et déplacements. »

Silence.

- « Pourquoi tu viens nous informer, Zechs ? » demanda Heero du ton le plus froid qui pouvait exister.

Zechs se tourna vers Wufeï. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il était évident qu'il ne souhaitait pas que son petit dragon ne tombe dans les mains de cet ordure. Ne voulant pas répondre de peur de gêner son ancien amoureux, il préféra lui faire juste un signe de tête, avant de repartir pour de bon. Wufeï saurait bien leur expliquer de toute façon. Personne n'essaya de le retenir cette fois-ci. Il ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à la refermer derrière lui lorsqu'il sentit une résistance. Il se retourna pour apercevoir son chinois dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et lui lança un « merci » muet, avant de refermer la porte.

_Décidément_, pensa Zechs, _je ne pourrais plus rester loin de lui très longtemps_…   

A suivre… 

                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 25 novembre 2002        


	9. L'ange et le dragon

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : c'est l'amûûûûûûr, c'est bôôôôôôôô !

Couple : 5 + 6 (première fois que je les mets dans mes fics ces deux là).  

Remarque : raaah ahahah ! je vais enfin pouvoir me délecter avec Zechs ^_^ (sourire carnassier). Ai failli faire un lemon, pis je me suis retenue ^^

L'ange et le dragon 

Ils avaient décidé de demander de l'aide à Zechs pour coincer le lascar. Ce dernier devait être au courant de ses déplacements et de ses petites habitudes, et c'est là-dessus qu'ils avaient décider de jouer. Le fait d'avoir été démasqué ne les empêchait pas de vouloir la peau de cet homme à tout prix. Aux vues des relations qu'il entretenait avec Zechs (il leur avait tout avoué après le départ de son ex-amant), ils lui avaient demander de le persuader de les aider. Il avait finalement accepté, bien qu'il ne soit pas convaincu qu'il les aiderait, aux vues de sa relation avec lui justement. Mais Quatre lui avait de nouveau confirmé que son empathie n'avait décelé aucune trace de haine en Zechs, que c'était même plutôt le contraire.

Il lui avait laissé un mot sur son portable, en lui donnant rendez-vous dans leur ancienne planque dont ils avaient tous les deux la clé. Il espérait qu'il viendrait, il avait tant envie de le revoir. Il arriva un peu en avance à leur rendez-vous, et sa main tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il inséra la clé dans la serrure.

Celle-ci n'était pas fermée.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et passa la tête par l'encadrement. Il le vit allongé sur le canapé, en train de dormir. La télé était encore allumée. Il entra et referma la porte sans faire de bruit, puis il s'approcha du son prince charmant. 

Il était allongé sur le dos, ses mains reposant sur sa poitrine. Il avait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, une mèche de cheveux blonds lui tombait en travers du visage. Il semblait respirer la sérénité et la paix. 

Wufeï s'assit tout doucement à côté de son ange endormi et le contempla un moment. Dire qu'il avait déjà embrasser ces lèvres, ces pommettes, ce front… Cela lui manquait tellement ! Il n'y résista pas, il leva une main tremblante vers son ancien amant, et lui enleva sa mèche de cheveux rebelle d'une caresse. Puis, avec toute la tendresse possible et la retenue nécessaire pour éviter de le réveiller, il lui caressa les sourcils, les joues, les lèvres… Quelles sensations agréables que de toucher sa peau à nouveau. 

Il retira sa main et ferma les yeux. C'était doux mais cela faisait tellement mal aussi. Il baissa la tête et eut un grimace de douleur. Il le désirait tant ! Il l'aimait tant ! C'était injuste !

Il rouvrit les yeux… pour plonger dans deux lagons bleus qui l'engloutirent instantanément.

Zechs le regardait avec intensité. Bien sûr qu'il ne dormait pas quand son digne dragon était arrivé. Il avait fait semblant de s'assoupir, car il voulait savoir si son jeune amour éprouvait encore des sentiments pour lui, comme il l'avait pressenti. 

Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les délicates caresses sur son visage. Il espéra que son compagnon ne le remarquerait pas. Mon Dieu comme c'était agréable. Malgré leur querelle non résolue, il n'avait pu renier ses sentiments. Leur amour était donc si fort que ça ? C'était grisant. 

Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son amant quitter son visage, il ouvrit les yeux. Son Wufeï adoré était en train de se torturer, à l'expression de peine qu'il affichait. 

_Mais je t'aime aussi, tu ne le sais donc pas ?_ se dit-il en lui-même.

Lorsque son adoré rouvrit les yeux, il put y lire tout l'amour qu'il souhaitait y voir. 

Avec son cœur ravi, il porta une main au visage de son jeune amant, et lui caressa la joue. Une larme s'échappa de l'un des beaux yeux noirs de Wufeï, et celui-ci couvrit sa main avec la sienne.

Zechs se releva d'un coup de hanche et d'une poussée de son bras droit, pour se mettre en position assise sur le canapé, afin d'être à la hauteur du chinois. Il n'avait pas enlever sa main. Il lui sourit. Enfin, il pouvait se permettre de lui sourire. Il n'avait plus à faire semblant, à cacher ses sentiments. Il pouvait de nouveau lui montrer combien il l'aimait. 

Wufeï eut un petit sourire timide en retour, et il baissa les yeux… Il n'était pas encore sûr, il attendait une preuve. Zechs était tout prêt à la lui donner.

Leurs mois de séparation avaient été une vraie torture sentimentale pour chacun d'eux. Le désespoir et la tristesse de ne plus avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager, avec qui se confier, à aimer… Leurs cœurs avaient soufferts de concert, ils s'en rendaient compte maintenant. 

Alors, lorsque Zechs se pencha sur Wufeï pour reprendre ses droits sur ses lèvres, ce fut pour lui donner un baiser tremblant et maladroit, presque comme un baiser de débutant. Wufeï frémit puis l'agrippa d'un coup, passant soudainement ses bras autour de son torse, et se serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui, intensifiant par là même la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Zechs répondit au quart de tour, trop heureux pour ne rester que spectateur, et passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune garçon. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était des plus passionné, des plus langoureux, des plus beaux. Il dura une éternité. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, un désir violent et irrésistible pouvait se lire dans leurs yeux respectifs. Zechs se retira un peu et commença à caresser le cou de Wufeï, ses clavicules… L'adolescent quant à lui avait passé ses mains sous la chemise de son chéri, et touchait fébrilement sa peau chaude et douce. 

***

Il se réveilla dans les bras de son amant. Il se sentait tellement bien… c'était magique ! Il avait attendu cette nuit depuis si longtemps… et elle avait été merveilleuse, au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Ils avaient laisser leurs corps s'exprimer librement, sans crainte, sans honte… Plus que charnel, le rapport avait aussi été spirituel. Leurs âmes avaient fusionnées, ils s'étaient entendus sans besoin de paroles, sans besoin de gestes, juste par la connexion de leurs regards. 

Il se serra contre son amant, cherchant à mettre chaque millimètres de sa peau en contact avec le corps de l'autre. Zechs passa alors un bras autour de ses épaules.

- « Je t'ai réveillé ? » murmura-t-il.

- « Hmmm ? Non, je me réveille doucement » répondit l'ange blond en terminant sa phrase par un baiser.

Il soupira d'aise. Comme il était bien. Il voulait que ce moment dure tout le temps. 

- « On a le droit de faire la grasse matinée ? » demanda sa moitié.

- « Oui oui », répondit Wufeï, « j'en prends le droit. »

- « Génial » dit-il avec un petit sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

Wufeï le regarda avec suspicion.

- « Ne me dit pas que tu veux remettre ça ? »

- « Pourquoi ? Pas toi ? »

Quelle question ! Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps : une caresse bien placée venait de lui arracher un petit cri de plaisir. _Toi, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer à si bon compte_, se dit-il avant de se retourner et de se plaquer sur le ventre de son amant.     

A suivre….

                                                                                                                                            Gwenaelle D., 26 novembre 2002


	10. Le plan

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : répartition des tâches.

Couple : Y sont tous là ^^.  

Remarque : … heu… RAS.

Le plan 

Le plan de Zechs convenait a priori à tout le monde. Ce dernier détestant, et pas cordialement, l'ordure à buter, il avait déjà réfléchi un bout de temps à la question. Mais étant seul, il n'avait pu le mettre à exécution. Son plan les requérait tous les cinq. 

Bien sûr, l'un d'entre eux serait l'appât. Il était facile de bien se déguiser, avec toutes les avancées technologiques dont ils disposaient maintenant. 

Le poison qui servira à empoisonner l'eau du bain serait injecter dans le tuyau au moment même où le couple le prendrait. Zechs les avait informé qu'Akari Mori prenait toujours un bain à l'eau de rose avant de passer aux choses sérieuses avec sa victime. Cette manie leur rappela vaguement quelqu'un, et effectivement il avait eu vent de cette technique par le grand Treize en personne à ce qu'il paraît. L'eau de rose aurait pour vertu de rendre la peau plus douce [1]. Donc, l'un d'entre eux aller devenir un « rat » et se balader entre les murs.

Il fallait aussi un Gundam pas très loin et prêt à passer à l'action, au cas où le plan ne marcherait pas comme prévu. Il ne voulait pas tout faire sauter, et surtout pas les centaines d'innocents qui seraient au moment même en train de se déhancher sur la piste de danse de la discothèque.

Toujours en prévision , d'un échec, l'un d'entre eux devrait s'occuper de miner un endroit, encore non déterminé mais suffisamment prêt de la discothèque pour que cela alerte les vigiles de Mori et les mettent en présence de deux dangers à la fois, histoire de disperser les troupes.

Enfin, le dernier resterait avec Zechs dans un van garé non loin de la scène de terrorisme. L'appât sera en effet muni de lentilles de contact colorées et munies d'un liquide spécial de très haute technologie. Ce liquide avait été fabriqué dans les labos de Treize dans le plus grand secret. Cette matrice contenait des petits cristaux émettant une fréquence d'onde ultra-sons très très basse. Ils avaient eut du mal à la cerner, mais ils avaient finalement réussi à la cerner et à la capter après des années de labeur. Ils avaient donc fabriqué un réceptacle à ces ultra-sons. En analysant le message et en le reformulant par ordinateur, ils parvenaient désormais à décoder l'image retranscrite par tous ces petits cristaux. Ce que voyait le porteur des lentilles, le propriétaire du récepteur le voyait aussi. La confiance des cinq pilotes de Gundam en Zechs n'étant malgré tout pas aveugle, l'un d'entre eux resterait avec lui dans le van. Cela permettrait aussi de mieux gérer la situation et d'anticiper le cas où.

Il s'agissait maintenant de déterminer qui ferait quoi. Le débat était lancé, et ça commençait à s'animer. 

- « Hmm hmm HMMM ! » fit Zechs.

- « Quoi ? » fit Heero un peu brusquement.

- « Je me disais que ça vous intéresserait peut-être d'avoir mon avis sur la question. »

Silence.

- « Effectivement, » fit Trowa, « on peut dire que tu nous connais assez bien… Nous t'écoutons ».

- « Très bien. Alors, commençons par ce qui vous tracasse le plus : celui qui va être l'appât. Procédons par élimination. Heero ? Tu auras essayé de le flinguer avant le moment propice, et tu seras mort à la sortie de la mission. »

Le Soldat Parfait n'apprécia pas du tout ces mots. 

- « Excuse-moi… » commença-t-il d'un air menaçant.

- « C'est parfait, c'est parfait ! » le coupa Duo en arborant un sourire forcé. _Il va me tuer, mais c'est pas grave. L'imaginer dans les bras de ce … cet… ça me donne la chair de poule_.

- « Très bien. Duo ? A moins de couper ta natte, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser. »

- « Ca, jamais ! » répondit l'intéressé.

- « Wufeï ? Tu as le style chinois, il ne t'auras pas encore oublié, surtout qu'il t'a vu de près. Quatre ? Tu serais mort d'une crise cardiaque en fréquentant ce type moins de deux minutes, avec ton empathie.»

Il n'en restait plus qu'un. Ses quatre compagnons se retournèrent vers lui, Quatre battant la moquette en terme de blancheur. 

- « C'est bien ce que je pensais, » fit Trowa.

- « Si on te teint les cheveux et que l'on plaque ta mèche en arrière, avec les lentilles de contact colorées et une autre mode vestimentaire… vu qu'il n'a fais que t'apercevoir, tu es celui qui a le plus de chance de réussir à le berner. » Il fit une pause de quelques instants. « De plus, je suis désolée de dire ça mais ton passé te prédispose à sortir de cette mission avec le moins de séquelles possibles, à l'inverse de tes camarades. »

Quatre était tout pâle, il ne réagissait pas bien du tout à cette nouvelle, mais il ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre devant les autres.

- « Et pour les autres postes ? » demanda Heero.

- « Je pensais que tu serais celui qui infiltrerait le poison dans l'eau. Tu seras donc à un mur de distance de la salle de bain, au cas où les choses se dégradent. »

Signe de tête affirmatif. En prenant une arme à explosif, il pouvait toujours faire un trou dans le mur et aller directement sur le lieu du combat pour bastonner quelques uns de ces crétins. Il était ok.

- « Quand à toi Duo, tu pourrais nous trouver un petit quelque chose sympa à faire péter pas très loin de La Caserne. »

_Chouette ! Je vais pouvoir faire joujou avec mes explosifs_. Petit sourire satisfait.

- « Wufeï, dans Shenlong » fit-il avec un clin d'œil à son bien-aimé. Il savait comme il aimait piloter Nataku.

- « Et Quatre… hé bien tu seras spectateur avec moi. »

- « Quoi, mais pourquoi ? »

- « C'est Trowa qui sera en première ligne, » répondit Heero à la place de Zechs. « Tu risques de ne pas résister à tes sentiments si ça tourne mal. »

Le petit blond ne répondit rien, et se contenta de baisser la tête.

- « Ce n'est pas que l'on a pas confiance en toi, Quat-chan » fit Duo d'une voix douce, « mais on sait très bien comme cela va être dur pour vous deux. On veut seulement vous simplifier la tâche. »

Trowa passa un bras autour des épaules de Quatre et le regarda en souriant. Son regard lui criait de lui faire confiance, qu'il était fait d'une étoffe assez dure pour ne pas être meurtri par les avances de ce malfrat. Il lui rendit un sourire craintif. 

- « Mais ! » s'exclama Quatre complètement paniqué. « L'eau du bain sera empoisonnée et…. »

- « Trowa aura avalé un anti-poison avant d'y aller. »

- « Et, il est fiable ton anti-poison ? » demanda Duo.

- « A 95%. »

C'était loin d'être satisfaisant…

A suivre…..          

                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 27 novembre 2002

[1] j'ai aucune idée si c'est vrai ou pas… mais fallait que je lui trouve une vertu, alors ^^


	11. Pourquoi toi

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : Quatre nous fait une petite crise.

Couple : 4+3, sans contestes.  

Remarque : Trowa. J'adore ce mec ! C'est mon chou-chou toute catégorie chez les G-boys ! J'les aime bien tous hein, mais Trowa… c'est The Best ! ^___^.

Pourquoi toi ? 

Quatre était assit sur le lit de Trowa. Ce dernier se tenait devant lui, accolé à la porte d'entrée. 

Il était complètement anéanti. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne ressentait aucune pression venant de Trowa, aucune peur, aucune angoisse, juste de l'acceptation.

Il avait trouvé ça mesquin, l'idée de se servir de son enfance comme prétexte à son rôle d'appât. Justement ! Il avait déjà suffisamment souffert pour que l'on ne lui impose pas d'autres ignominies aujourd'hui. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le traumatiser. 

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il trouvait cela injuste, que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire, qu'il y avait forcément un autre moyen, pour peu qu'on y réfléchisse un peu.

Il était impuissant face à la situation. Trowa n'était pas son petit ami, ils ne s'étaient pas encore embrassé, mais leur relation était bien partie. Il avait peur qu'une telle mission ne brise quelque chose dans le cœur et l'âme de son dompteur, et que celui-ci ne redevienne renfermé sur lui-même.

Et puis il y avait ce risque... 95%. Cela laissait 5% de chances pour qu'il y reste, lui, l'élu de son cœur. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, qu'il risquait déjà de lui être repris, et par une ordure de la plus belle espèce en plus.

- « Quat-chan » fit Trowa en s'approchant et en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il soupira. « Arrêtes de te torturer comme ça, s'il te plaît. Tu sais bien que je suis le mieux placé pour servir d'appât. Avec mon enfance j'ai… »

- « Eh bien, justement ! » le coupa Quatre. « Justement, tu ne devrais pas avoir à revivre ça. C'est injuste, tu as déjà tellement souffert… Alors que j'ai été élevé dans du coton … Ce n'est pas toujours aux mêmes de souffrir, je… »

- « Chut ! » fit le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes, en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du bavard. « Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. »

Quatre acquiesca, non sans afficher la mine la plus triste qu'il pouvait.

_S'il continue avec ses yeux de chien battu, je ne vais jamais pouvoir résister_, se dit le français. Il respira un grand coup.

- « A cause de mon enfance, » reprit-il, « j'ai appris à dissocier, si je puis dire, mon âme et mes sentiments, de mon corps. Pendant qu'ils… me violaient… c'était comme si mon esprit s'échappait de mon corps pour aller jouer ailleurs, dans un beau jardin… où bon me semblait. C'était comme si je me dédoublais. Mon corps était victime d'atrocités, et mon âme et mon cœur regardaient tristement le spectacle. Une fois terminé, je reprenais possession de mon corps et conscience. Cette… habilité que j'ai acquise, va me permettre de garder mes distances et de rester froid face à ce monstre, même s'il me touche. Toutes les réactions de plaisir seront simulées et calculées. Rien ne sera vrai. Il ne m'atteindra jamais, moi, Trowa. Le seul capable de m'atteindre… c'est toi. »

Quatre sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il était contre ce sacrifice, il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre, il voulait pouvoir l'aimer tranquillement, qu'on leur fiche la paix ! Il était tellement courageux, son Trowa d'amour. Il prenait sur lui, quoi que cela lui coûte. 

Il se jeta dans ses bras. Son amour lui rendit son étreinte, le serrant presque à l'étouffer. 

- « Mais… rien que de t'imaginer dans ses bras à lui... ça me fait si mal… Je ne veux pas de ça pour toi. Je ne veux que du bonheur, et c'est tout. Je ne veux que ton bonheur… »

Trowa lui caressa les cheveux. Qu'il était attendrissant, l'animal. Un peu de plus et il s'auto apitoyait sur son sort. 

- « Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

- « Quoi ? Si, bien sûr que si, mais… »

- « Je te reviendrais » reprit-il en souriant. « Tu es ma meilleure raison de m'accrocher et de vouloir revenir en vie de cette mission. Te savoir à mes côtés, en train de m'encourager, et en train de partager mes émotions, aussi violentes soient-elles… C'est ça qui me permettra de passer outre… Tu es devenu ma raison de vivre, Quat-chan. » finit-il dans un murmure.

Le bonheur existait-il ? Et si oui, était-ce ce qu'il était en train d'éprouver à l'instant même ? Le petit blondinet était muet de bonheur. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, les joues rouges. Trowa se demanda s'il n'allait pas lui faire un malaise.

- « Je t'aime… je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime » fit Quatre avant de se jeter de nouveau dans les bras de son bien-aimé. « Je sais que c'est trop tôt pour le dire, qu'on ne peut pas être sûr… Mais c'est ce que je ressens là maintenant et il fallait que tu le saches. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! »

Le mercenaire fut surpris et charmé par cette déclaration inattendue. Il partit d'un rire dont émanait une joie infinie. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprit, ses yeux plongèrent dans le regard le plus expectatif qu'il eut jamais vu. _Alors tu es prêt pour ton premier baiser, mon petit Quat-chan,_ se dit-il en souriant de plus belle. Il s'apprêtait à se pencher doucement vers son amoureux pour goûter enfin à ses lèvres, lorsque deux bras vinrent enserrer sa nuque et le visage de son partenaire se rapprocha du sien à quelques millimètres.

- « Trowa… » murmura-t-il. 

Ce dernier caressa les cheveux blonds et fins du jeune arabe, ses joues lui faisant mal tellement il souriait. Ses yeux étaient étincelants de vie et de bonheur. Il pensait que ce serait à lui de faire le premier pas, et il découvrait le plaisir de recevoir et de se laisser faire. La pression sur sa nuque devint plus intense. Quatre attendait désormais son baiser impatiemment. Il n'allait pas le faire attendre plus longtemps.

Ils fermèrent les yeux en même temps, et ils se raidirent tous les deux lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Le baiser, d'abord tout tremblant, devint vite plus assuré, puis passionné et torride. Les deux jeunes gens étaient complètement absorbés par cette expérience nouvelle. Et le fait de savoir avec qui il la partageait la rendait encore plus magique.

Ce n'est que cinq minutes après qu'ils se séparèrent, tout essoufflés. Trowa se laissa tomber sur le lit, vite suivi par son Quat-chan qui s'installa confortablement, la tête sur son épaule, un bras en travers de son torse, et une jambe repliée par dessus les siennes.

_Oui, mon Trowa que j'aime à la folie, tu as intérêt à me revenir après cette mission. Si cet abruti te fais le moindre mal, je m'en occuperais personnellement. Il ira droit en Enfers, je peux te le promettre_.

A suivre….

                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 28 novembre 2002


	12. Pendant ce temps la

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : Le dégèle d'iceberg man (courage Duo !!!).

Couple : 2+1, sans contestes.  

Remarque : ai pas pu résister ^__^.

Pendant ce temps-là 

Il s'était retenu toute la journée ! Vu à qui ils avaient affaires, il s'était mit un point d'honneur à ne pas le déranger dans ses recherches et ses prises de notes. Mais tout de même ! Il avait passé absolument _toute_ la journée devant son ordinateur. Et il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'on lui avait amené un sandwich pour déjeuner. En fait, il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était en train de _manger_ un sandwich, tellement sa tâche l'absorbait.  

Donc, parce que c'était son Perfect Soldier et qu'il avait réussi à lui volé un baiser la veille, le Shinigami réussit à patienter toute la journée.

Mais ce soir, il bouillait. Parce Môssieur je-ne-me-sépare-jamais-de-mon-ordinateur était allé jusqu'à amener cet appareil infernal dans sa chambre, le laissant lui, Duo Maxwell, gentiment dehors. Et ça, c'était inacceptable. 

Il toqua à la porte de chambre d'Heero. Croyant entendre un vague « hmmm », il ouvrit la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Son apollon était assis sur son lit, le dos calé contre le mur, l'ordinateur « heero-vore » sur les genoux, et un bloc note à côté de lui. 

- « Heu, je peux entrer ? »

- « Hmmm ».

Il ne releva même pas la tête de son écran. C'était trop fort, ça ! Duo avança dans la pièce et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- « Heu, Heero ? »

- « Hmmm. »

Gros silence. A priori l'objet de ses désirs n'avait pas percuté qu'il était dans la pièce.

- « Heero ? »

- « Hmmm ? »

Ce dernier se pencha pour attraper son bloc et noter fébrilement quelques informations probablement super importantes.

- « Heu, mon CHERI ? » 

Heero  sursauta et en profita pour faire une énorme rature en plein milieu de ses notes. Il releva la tête, regardant Duo bouche bée.

_Oooops ! Heu… a fait bêtise, là !_ … _Bon, ben même s'il m'engueule, au moins  il sait que je suis là maintenant_, se dit l'américain, philosophe. Bizarrement, il ne fut pas surpris de voir passer un éclat de colère dans les yeux de son Hee-chan. Heureusement, il disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- « Duo » fit ce dernier en soupirant, « tu sais bien que cette mission est dangereuse et que si on veut la réussir il faut absolument.. »

- « Oui oui, je sais ! » répondit-il, un peu exaspéré. 

Pourquoi est-ce que le boulot passait toujours avant lui ? Il remonta le long du lit et alla s'allonger à côté de son pilote préféré, qu'il avait bien l'intention de conquérir le moment venu. Il croisa ses mains derrière sa tête.

- « Ca te dérange pas si je reste là ? Tu peux continuer à travailler, je me ferais tout petit, promis. »

- « D'accord » fit Heero, un peu suspicieux.

Duo rigolait intérieurement. Enfin sa présence faisait de l'effet ! Son partenaire avait beau faire mine de travailler encore et toujours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des petits coups d'œil, de plus en plus souvent. Il croisa son regard à un moment, et son chéri retourna vite à son ordinateur, une petite rougeur sur les joues. _Premier signe de victoire !_, pensa Duo. Comme cela faisait un moment qu'il était allongé là (il était coriace comme adversaire, cet ordinateur !), il décida de s'étirer. Il copia alors les félins dans la position de son corps, mettant en avant son torse, repliant à moitié ses jambes, les bras tendus au dessus de la tête. Il bailla distinctement, puis reprit sa position allongée. Heero n'avait pas bougé, mais la rougeur sur ses joues s'était accentuée. _Ca vient enfin !_ Duo était ravi. Fort de ce succès, il attendit patiemment quelques minutes avant de passer à la phase trois. Il fit mine d'être mal installé. Il se tourna sur le côté et passa un bras sur le ventre de son Hee-chan. Ce dernier rougit de plus belle, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- « C'est plus confortable comme ça… mais si ça te gêne n'hésites pas à le dire, hein ! »

- « Hmm. »

_Il n'enlève pas mon bras, bien_, se dit l'adolescent. Il était fier de lui jusqu'à présent. Mais le plus dur restait à faire.

Heero essayait de rester concentré. Avoir le shinigami allongé à côté de lui n'aidait pas, loin de là. Il était tiraillé entre son devoir de terminer son investigation, et son désir d'aller s'occuper de ce corps parfait qui n'attendait que ça. Le devoir ayant toujours prit le pas sur ses sentiments dans sa vie, c'est logiquement qu'il retourna à ses occupations professionnelles. _Il m'a appelé chéri ! J'en reviens pas !_ Il s'interrogeait toujours sur le sens caché de cette phrase lorsque l'américain s'étira. _Ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas !_ Il savait que le spectacle aurait probablement raison de sa volonté. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rougir furieusement à l'évocation de ce corps qui se dessinait dans toute sa splendeur. Mais bon, il avait survécu, il tenait bon, il pouvait encore travailler… moins efficacement, certes, mais quand même.

Malheureusement pour son boulot, Duo eut l'idée de poser son bras sur son ventre.       

- « C'est plus confortable comme ça… mais si ça te gêne n'hésites pas à le dire, hein ! »

Il faillit laisser échapper un éclat de rire. Décidément, son nouvel amant n'hésitait devant rien pour le déconcentrer, et faisait preuve d'une persévérance qui méritait d'être saluée. 

- « Hmm. » répondit-il.

C'était suffisant, et cela était loin de refléter ses pensées qui devenaient de plus en plus… coquines… envers son compagnon.

Au moment où il sentit la main de Duo commencer à lui caresser la hanche, il envoya valser l'ordinateur (mais gentiment, hein, faudrait pas le casser), il vira le bloc notes sans ménagements, et se retourna vers des yeux améthystes qui tentaient de feindre la surprise.

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le natté le plus innocemment du monde.

Heero s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsqu'il se ravisa. Au lieu de ça, il s'allongea en face de son partenaire, posa sa tête sur sa main, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, légèrement moqueur.

- « Quoi ? » fit Duo qui rougissait à son tour.

Pas de réponse, et toujours ce regard moqueur et défiant.

- « Je t'ennuis, c'est ça ? »

Petit rire de son Hee-chan. Le déclic se fit alors dans la tête du pilote du Death Scythe. Il rougit de plus belle et demanda d'une petite voix : « Tu m'en veux pas, hein ? »

- « Eh bien… » le Perfect Soldier prit son temps pour répondre. « … ça dépend… de ce que tu as à me proposer ? »

Si c'était pas une incitation à la débauche, ça ! Le shinigami mit quelques secondes avant de réagir, puis un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- « Toi… tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! » fit-il avant d'attirer son compagnon à lui et de lui donner, enfin, son premier vrai baiser.

A suivre……

                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 28 novembre 2002


	13. Le sexsymbol

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : la métamorphose de Trowa (déjà qu'il était sexy avant, là c'est même plus la peine d'essayer de résister).

Couple : heu… 3+4, et les autres qui bavent ^_^.  

Remarque 1 : j'aimerais bien voir ça en vrai, tiens !

Remarque 2 : JE FAIS UN GROS POUTOU A TOUS CEUX QUI ONT EU LA GENTILLESSE DE ME LAISSER UNE OU PLUSIEURS REVIEWS, CA M'ENCOURAGE BEAUCOUP, MERCI MILLE FOIS !!! ^_______^ . J'espère que l'histoire ne va pas vous décevoir par la suite ! ^^ 

Le sex-symbol 

Cela faisait une heure que Zechs était enfermé dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée avec Trowa. Il devait le changer du tout au tout, et il leur avait promis qu'ils ne le reconnaîtraient plus lorsqu'il sortirait de la salle de bain. Les quatre compagnons attendaient impatiemment dans le salon. Trowa allait être la pièce maîtresse de leur plan, il fallait donc que son déguisement soit parfait.

Quatre et Wufeï se regardaient limite en chien de faïence, l'air de dire : « si jamais ton débile de copain essaye de me piquer mon petit ami, je le tue sur place ! ».

Enfin, Zechs apparu. Il alla direct s'affaler sur le canapé, à côté de son dragon, qui avait d'un coup retrouvé le sourire.

- « Je suis épuisé », fit-il, « mais je n'ai pas travailler pour rien. »

C'est alors qu'il entra dans la pièce.

- « Alors, comment vous me trouvez ? » fit Trowa.

Ils étaient tous bouche bée. Le garçon qui se tenait devant eux dégageait une aura sensuelle démesurée. Tout chez lui était mis en valeur : son corps avec ses muscles ciselés et fins, ses yeux, ses mouvements, son attitude. Zechs avait teint les cheveux de Trowa en noir corbeau, et avec une stratégie digne des plus grand, il avait plaqué sa mèche de cheveux en arrière, en la dispersant astucieusement sur tout le crâne à l'aide d'une laque miracle. Des petites mèches retombaient derrière ses oreilles, encadrant agréablement le visage. C'est la première fois qu'ils le voyaient en entier. Toute la beauté du jeune dompteur était ainsi révélée. Les lentilles de contact étaient bleues, ce qui mélangé au vert émeraude donnait un bleu turquoise absolument époustouflant. 

- « Bon, c'est raté, c'est ça ? » demanda Trowa légèrement inquiet. 

Pourtant, il s'était trouvé plutôt bien dans la salle de bain. Son jeans en cuir noir et le petit gilet assorti mettaient son regard en valeur. On pouvait apercevoir ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux. Cette tenue le grandissait et l'amincissait, et ses colliers ras du cou lui donnaient une allure noble. Il portait aussi de fins bracelets de cuir entremêlés au poignet droit. Il s'était même mis une boucle d'oreille : un ange avec une aile cassée, qui donnait la classe nécessaire à son style gothique. Mais finalement, il s'était peut-être trompé.

- « Ce… c'est vraiment Trowa ? » fit Duo en pointant un petit doigt vers le garçon.

- « Bien évidemment » fit Zechs en haussant les épaules.

- « Naaan… c'est vrai ? »

- « Duo, enfin ! »

Ce dernier ce retourna vers Quatre.

- « Tu savais qu'il était aussi sexy, toi ? » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- « …an an… » fit le petit blond, son menton pendant lamentablement tellement il était stupéfait.  
- « Moi non plus. »

- « Alors ? A part Duo, quelqu'un d'autre souhaite réagir ? » demanda Zechs.

- « Il est méconnaissable » fit Wufeï, « bon boulot. »

Son aimé sourit à ce compliment.

- « Qu'est-ce que t'en pense, Heero ? »

- « Il fera l'affaire. » 

- « Et toi, Quatre ? »

- « Hein ? »

- « Bah, tu dis rien… t'en penses quoi du nouveau Trowa ? »

- « Je… heu… »

Qu'est-ce qu'il en pensait ? C'était bien simple : il voulait remonter directement dans leur chambre et lui sauter dessus, voilà ce qu'il voulait ! Mine de rien, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Trowa aussi dénudé, sans son pull à col roulé. La vue de son torse lui donnait des frissons. Son visage, entièrement à découvert, était bouleversant d'intensité et de beauté. Ses yeux, malgré la couleur différente, restaient ces deux joyaux qu'il admirait. Malgré tout, il préférait l'ancienne version. Avec ce nouveau genre il avait l'impression de ne plus vraiment reconnaître son amoureux. Mais enfin, il était tout de même très bien.

Soudain, le jeune arabe se rendit compte que tout le monde l'observait, attendant une réaction de sa part.

- « Heu, tu es très bien, Trowa. Il ne pourra jamais te résister, où alors c'est qu'il n'est pas humain. »

_T'es beau comme tout !_, pouvait lire le français dans les yeux de son amant. _Mais si jamais il va trop loin, je le bute sans hésiter_. Ca, c'était la partie cachée, lisible que par le pilote du Heavy Arms, dans le regard de son Quat-chan. 

- « Et toi, Trowa, comment tu sens déguisé ainsi ? » demanda bien évidemment le plus curieux et le plus bavard de la bande.

- « Eh bien, c'est bizarre… J'ai l'impression de ne pas me reconnaître moi-même, de m'être préparé pour un rôle. »

- « C'est effectivement le cas » souligna l'homme dont les cheveux avaient les reflets dorés du soleil au zénith. « Il va d'ailleurs falloir te trouver un nom d'emprunt. »

- « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de… Eerie Woodwitch. » fit Wufeï.

Ils étaient tous pantois. 

- « Heu, mon p'tit Wuffy, tu nous expliques ça, s'te plaît ? » fit Duo.

- « Ben quoi, vous aimez pas ? » lança Wufeï après avoir assassiné le shinigami du regard. « Eerie veut dire « surréaliste » en anglais, et Woodwitch rappelle les sorcières des forêts. Cela va très bien avec son style gothique ce petit nom, vous trouvez pas ? »

- « Je savais pas que t'avais autant d'imagination, Wuffy-chan » se moqua gentiment Duo.

Le Wuffy-chan en question montra les dents.

- « Ca me plaît bien » fit Trowa.

- « Moi aussi, je vote pour » fit Zechs.

- « Très bien, l'affaires est conclue. »

- « Bon, ben je peux aller me changer alors ? »

- « Heu… » fit Quatre.

Il n'osait pas demander à son bien-aimé de rester encore un peu dans cette tenue.

- « Bon, faut que j'y aille » fit Zechs en se levant du canapé, « on a un peu moins d'une semaine pour peaufiner le plan. Je vous conseille de faire une reconnaissance des lieux avant le jour J. »

- « On y avait pensé, merci » fit Heero d'un ton sec. 

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ce traître ? Qu'il avait quelque chose à lui apprendre ?

- « T'as un problème, Yuy ? » fit alors froidement ce dernier.

- « Je n'aime pas les traîtres, c'est tout. »

- « Saches que je ne trahis pas Treize en faisant cela. Il supporte ce type simplement parce qu'il lui fournit des armes d'excellente qualité à bas prix. S'il est éliminé, il n'aura aucun problème à trouver un nouveau fournisseur. »

- « Hmmm. »

- « Et pour ta gouverne, il y a aussi un malentendu que je souhaite faire payer à cette ordure de première classe. »

Heero ne répondit rien. Wufeï était blanc comme neige, nul doute qu'il aurait voulu lui passer un savon pour avoir mit en doute l'intégrité de son compagnon. Mais Zechs restait un ennemi pour lui. Il n'arrivait absolument pas à lui faire confiance… pas tant qu'il servirait Treize. Il avait réfléchit à son plan, et il pensait qu'ils sous-estimaient Akari Mori. Il était persuadé que Trowa serait découvert. Et en y réfléchissant bien, il se dit qu'une petite courses s'imposait pendant les quelques jours qu'il leur restait avant le lancement de la mission.

- « Bien » fit-il simplement avant de retourner à son ordinateur. Il avait une commande à passer…

A suivre….

                                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 28 novembre 2002


	14. Préparatifs

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : Phase de tests.

Couple : y sont occupés à autre chose pour l'instant. 

Remarque : je laisse un peu la romance au profit de la mise en place de l'action.

Préparatifs 

La semaine précédent le jour J de la mission, les cinq garçons furent plutôt actifs, chacun peaufinant son rôle … et chacun développant des plans de secours dans son coin, au cas où tout le tintouin partirait en vrac. 

Heero disparut pendant trois jours, au grand damne de son amoureux transi. Il avait dit au Shinigami qu'il devait s'absenter pour aller chercher un « outil » qu'il ne pourrait trouver que sur la colonie L1. Il avait donc prit Wing et était parti sans plus de précisions. L'américain en avait été tout attristé, mais comme pour se faire pardonner par avance le Perfect Soldier lui avait offert une nuit mémorable, il avait accepté de ne plus le voir pendant trois jours. Inutile de préciser qu'Heero ne devait pas être en retard à son retour, sous peine de représailles sanglantes. Pour s'occuper, Duo avait décidé de partir en mission de repérage près de la discothèque de l'autre taré, pour voir qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire sauter. Ca l'embêtait de toucher aux magasins qui jouxtait à la boite de nuit, heureusement le fond de celle-ci donnait sur une ruelle plutôt déserte. Les murs étaient hauts et sombres des deux côtés, et seule une porte en ferraille rouillée donnait sur l'arrière-salle de la discothèque. Il se doutait bien qu'elle était sous haute protection, malgré son aspect insignifiant. Il s'approcha de plus prêt de la porte, en vérifiant le mur tout du long. Tout en bas, caché entre la peinture éraillée du mur et la saleté de la ruelle courrait un fil électrique de couleur grise. Celui-ci remontait en arrivant à la porte, et encadrait cette dernière. Au niveau de la poignée, ce dernier semblait s'engouffrer dans l'une des briques du mur. A mieux la regarder, le pilote du Death Scythe s'aperçut que ce qui ressemblait à une banale brique était en fait un boîtier très sophistiqué de détection de mouvements et de chaleur. Il regarda ses pieds, inquiet, et vit qu'il avait posé son pied gauche à moins d'un centimètre d'un fil très fin : un détecteur de poids. Il leva la tête et vit que des caméras étaient installées entre deux briques, permettant d'avoir une vision d'ensemble de la ruelle. Très bien, il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne ici. Il reparti d'où il était venu, et à peine venait-il de tourner au coin de la rue que deux vigils venaient d'ouvrir la porte en ferraille. 

Bien. Il avait cinq jours pour rendre tous ces appareils hors service pour le mercredi soir.     

***

Trowa, Quatre et Zechs testaient l'efficacité des nouvelles lentilles de contact à cristaux liquides. Le récepteur fonctionnait bien pour peu que la distance le séparant des cristaux ne soit pas supérieure à 400 mètres. Ils devraient donc garer le van pas trop loin de la discothèque. Ils inspectèrent les environs, et trouvèrent une rue assez discrète, parallèle à celle sur laquelle donnait l'entrée de la discothèque. Le seul problème étant que plus on montait dans les étages du bâtiment contenant La Caserne en sous-sol, plus la distance s'accentuait et moins la réception était visible. La ruelle était en fait un peu trop éloignée si, comme indiqué sur le plan qu'ils avaient récupéré sur un site privé d'internet, la salle de bain d'Akari Mori se situait au dernier étage. L'idée du van n'était peut-être pas si bonne.

En allant acheter leur casse-croûte du midi, Quatre vit dans la devanture de la boulangerie une annonce informant qu'un studio était à louer. Il apprit par le vendeur  qu'il avait effectivement une chambre de bonne à louer qui était libre de suite. Dans la minute suivante, elle ne l'était plus. Cela résolvait le problème de la distance, et les commodités seraient meilleures. De plus, la fenêtre donnait directement sur la discothèque, au cas où.

Trowa testa aussi son pouvoir de séduction en tant qu'Eerie Woodwitch, tout simplement en se promenant dans la rue. Il ne s'habilla pas spécialement excentrique, plutôt « à la Trowa » avec son pull à col roulé et son jeans, mais rien que ses yeux turquoises, ses cheveux noir corbeau et son visage délicat lui valurent tous les suffrages... et pas que chez les demoiselles. 

En parallèle, Zechs supervisait aussi des recherches approfondies sur le poison et son antidote, pour réduire les 5% de marge.

Quatre discutait avec Trowa dès qu'il le pouvait. Ils essayaient d'envisager tous les scénarios possibles pour parer à tout, même à l'inacceptable. Avec son empathie, Quatre envoyaient des ondes d'amour et de tendresse à son bien-aimé, afin que celui-ci acquiert une volonté de fer face à l'ennemi et soit sûr à cent pour cent des sentiments qu'il lui portait.

***

Wufeï quant à lui passait ses nuits à bord de Shenlong, à perfectionner sa technique d'approche. Il avait choisi comme terrain d'entraînement une ville à une trentaine de kilomètres de leur planque. Avec l'aide de son ange, il mesurait le bruit qu'il faisait et les déplacements d'air provoqués par son vol. Ils avaient décidé qu'il resterait en planque à quelques kilomètres de la ville, et qu'il utiliserait des propulseurs pour se rendre sur place, au cas où son aide serait requise. Sa vitesse de pointe en vol était assez phénoménale. Il utilisait les nouveaux propulseurs, plus petits et légers, mis au point par les scientifiques de Treize, que Zechs avait récupéré en prétextant une excuse bidon. Il lui faudrait moins d'une minute pour se rendre sur les lieux… ce qui pourrait tout de même s'avérer trop long… mais il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. De plus, il espérait ne pas avoir à montrer son gundam en public. Si la population savait que des terroristes se terraient dans le coin, il y aurait sûrement un moment de panique, et des explications quant à leur présence s'avèreraient nécessaires.

Il était inquiet pour son amant, qui s'investissait vraiment dans leur mission, passant ses journées avec Quatre et Trowa, et ses nuits avec lui. Il faisait son possible pour le détendre avec des massages le soir, avant qu'ils n'aillent au lit. Il dormait avec les autres dans leur planque. Il avait honteusement profité de l'absence d'Heero (et il s'en voulait) pour demander aux autres si ça ne leur posait pas de problèmes que Zechs reste avec eux jusqu'à ce que la mission soit terminée. Ils avaient tous donné leur aval, même Iceberg Man qui, revenu de ses « courses » (Wufeï se demandait bien ce qu'il mijotait, comme tous les autres) avait été confronté à une situation déjà établie, et n'avait donc pu exprimer pleinement son désaccord. Celui-ci se lisait bien suffisamment dans son regard froid, de toute façon.

***

Heero était très fier de son acquisition. Il avait sauvé la vie à cet homme, qui lui avait dit qu'il pouvait venir le vois sans problèmes dès qu'il aurait besoin de matériel disons… amélioré. Cette petite merveille pouvait transpercer des murs de plus de 40 centimètres d'épaisseur sans dévier d'un pouce la trajectoire de la balle et atteindre sa cible parfaitement. Le viseur, lui aussi amélioré, lui permettait de voir tout ce qui bougeait et dégageait de la chaleur derrière le mur. Et le must : il pouvait différencier la victime à éliminer en modifiant la couleur de son apparence sur le viseur. De plus, l'arme était d'un petit calibre, donc aisément transportable. Il allait en toucher deux mots à Trowa. Celui-ci devait être au courant si jamais la situation se présentait. 

Son shinigami ne posa pas de question, ce dont il fut reconnaissant. Par contre, il tira une tronche longue comme le bras lorsque, le lendemain de son retour, il le laissa de nouveau en plan pour aller voir à quel endroit il ferait son trou dans le mur et investirait les conduits de l'immeuble. Heureusement, maintenant qu'ils étaient en couple, il n'était plus difficile de se faire pardonner.

A suivre…

                                                                                                                                            Gwenaelle D., 29 novembre 2002


	15. Inquiètudes

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : Avant le lancement de la mission.

Couple : 2+1. 

Remarque : Première partie de trois chapitres à peu prêt identiques, chacun portant sur l'un des couples. Je commence ici par Duo, qui a besoin de preuves d'amour. On commence par un shonen ai tout doux ^__^.

Inquiétudes 

Duo était confortablement installé dans les bras de son chéri et pourtant, il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. C'était toujours comme ça avant de commencer une mission, mais cette fois-ci plus que d'habitude. Il ne s'inquiétait pas seulement pour lui. Ce soir, c'est son compagnon et la peur de le perdre qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Il ne serait pas avec lui lors de cette mission. Ils agiraient séparément, chacun dans leur coin. Il aurait du mal à intervenir pour lui sauver la vie, le cas échéant.   

Heero lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

- « Quoi ? Non rien. »

Petite pause silencieuse.

- « Tu n'as pas décroché un mot de la soirée… c'est plutôt inhabituel de ta part, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le Shinigami soupira. Il se recula un peu, en s'écartant des bras de son amoureux, afin de regarder ce dernier droit dans les yeux. 

- « Je m'inquiète » fit-il aux yeux cobalt. « D'habitude je ne me préoccupe pas trop de ma propre sécurité… Mais là c'est pour toi que j'angoisse… Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et que je ne puisse rien faire… Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit. »

Duo replongea sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci le voit trop déprimé. Il savait que c'était idiot comme réaction, qu'il ne devait pas l'embêter plus avec ses angoisses s'il ne voulait pas que ce dernier ait l'esprit embrouillé pendant sa mission.

- « J'ai les même peurs, tu sais. »

_Quoi ?_ Alors là, il fut pris par surprise ! Que son Perfect Soldier puisse avoir les même inquiétudes que lui… ça ne lui était tout bonnement pas venu à l'esprit. Pensait-il donc qu'Heero ne pouvait pas éprouver de sentiments réels, palpables, bien qu'ils soient ensemble ?

- « Pardonne-moi… Je ne devrais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires, je… »

- « Tu me crois donc tellement insensible ? »

L'américain grimaça. Non, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il pensait, simplement…

- « Non, pas du tout… C'est juste que tu caches tellement tes sentiments que je n'ai pas réalisé que tu pouvais aussi te faire du soucis. »

- « Hmmm… »

Duo laissa le temps à son homme de formuler correctement sa réponse.

- « C'est vrai que je ne suis pas du tout expressif… mais ça viendra, avec le temps… je ferais des efforts, promis. »

- « Ooooh Hee-chan ! » Duo était pris de remords et se maugréa pour son insensibilité personnelle, à lui! « Je ne te demande pas de changer! Je te veux tel que tu es, tu le sais bien. C'est juste que j'ai manqué de discernement et j'ai agi comme un imbécile en croyant que mes problèmes n'appartenaient qu'à moi ! Mais en fait on en est tous victimes…  Quatre et Trowa, Wufeï et Zechs, toi et moi… »

- « Il faut savoir prendre du recul par rapport à tes sentiments lorsque tu es en mission… »

_Ca y est, il repart dans ses tirades de professionnalisme_… Cela énervait Duo à cet instant même. Il désirait entendre des mots d'amour, pas une leçon de morale.

- « … sinon tu ne peux pas être opérationnel. » Heero souria. « Hmpf ! Même si la personne qui t'es chère, quoique que tu fasses, reste tout le temps présente dans ton cœur. »

Duo eu un regain d'attention à cette évocation, et regarda son aimé plus intensément.

- « Eh bien quoi ! Tu pensais que je pouvais faire abstraction de toi pendant la bataille ? »

_Heu, effectivement, c'était bien ce que je pensais._

- « C'est que… tu occupes mon esprit et mon cœur nuit et jour. Je ne fais rien sans penser à toi… Je n'arrives pas à… à me détacher de toi… Tu m'envahies tout entier chaque jour, chaque seconde… Alors que j'ai l'impression… »

Il baissa les yeux. Comment osait-il lui dire ça ? Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques jours seulement, et il souhaitait le voir agir comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer sans lui… C'était inconcevable, surtout de la part du Perfect Soldier ! Et il n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Il venait à l'instant de lui dire qu'il l'aimait tel qu'il était. Il devait donc accepter la partie froide de son être…

- « Tu me fais donc si peu confiance ? »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce soir à poser des questions aussi déstabilisantes ?_

- « Non, c'est pas ça… »

- « Tu doutes de mon amour pour toi ? »

- « NON ! »

Il avait répondu un peu trop vite, il le savait. 

Heero soupira et secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance. 

- « Je suis désolé Duo, mais je ne sais pas feindre mes sentiments. C'est déjà la première fois que j'éprouve des émotions bien réelles, dont j'ai conscience … Je ne sais même pas les analyser… Alors ne me demande pas d'être aussi extraverti que toi… Je n'y arriverais pas, tu le sais bien. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Je… je pensais qu'avec les nuits qu'on passait tu t'étais rendu compte comme je tenais à toi… Mais apparemment cela ne te suffit pas, et je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse en plus pour que tu sois sûr de la sincérité de mes sentiments. »

Le shinigami sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il lui faisait de la peine, à lui, son prince charmant… Et il s'en voulait parce qu'il n'arrivait à se contenter de tout ce que lui offrait déjà son amoureux. Il se trouvait tellement égoïste !

- « Ô mon Dieu Heero je me sens tellement minable ! » Il resserra son étreinte. « Je… cela fait tellement longtemps que je t'attendais, et mon rêve se réalise enfin… seulement, il n'est pas exactement comme je me l'imaginais et c'est normal. Tu es une personne à part entière que je respecte énormément et que j'aime… Oui que j'aime de tout mon cœur… Et dans mes rêves, tu me disais tout ce que je souhaitais entendre… et je crois que je ne serais pas rassuré tant que tu n'auras pas dis ces mots… Mais… » Il frotta sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon. Il avait plus que besoin de le sentir présent, physiquement. « Mais… je sais très bien que ces mots ne peuvent pas être prononcés maintenant, car il est beaucoup trop tôt. Mais je suis impatient, tu le sais, et il me tarde de les entendre… Et je me dis que si jamais lors de cette mission tu venais à… à disparaître… alors je n'entendrais jamais ses mots… Et c'est pour ça aussi que je veux te les dire : Je t'aime, de tout mon être, de toute mon âme et de tout mon cœur… Je t'aime. »

Il se rendait compte qu'il tenait des propos un peu incohérent, que tous ses sentiments sortaient en vrac… Mais cela faisait du bien de parler, de laisser son cœur s'épancher, même si c'était trop tôt pour le faire…

Heero lui releva le visage et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de passer ses pouces sur ses joues pour effacer les deux larmes qui venaient d'y couler. Il le regarda en souriant. Son shinigami était décidément bien sensible pour un terroriste de première. Il voulait lui faire plaisir, le combler, le satisfaire, pour qu'il ait l'âme en paix et puisse dormir du repos du juste ce soir. Mais…

- « Duo-chan », murmura-t-il, « pardonne-moi, mais je ne suis pas prêt à prononcer ces mots que tu te languis d'entendre. Sois patient, s'il te plaît…  et laisse moi le temps de découvrir le véritable sens de ce mot, avant de te le dire en toute sincérité et avec tout mon cœur. » Il regarda tendrement l'américain, lui caressant le visage et les cheveux affectueusement. « Pourrais-tu attendre encore un peu ? »

Son partenaire secoua la tête en signe d'approbation, tout en laissant couler une troisième larme. 

- « Et puis » reprit Heero, « tu me connais ! Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser mourir sans rien faire. Je compte bien rentrer entier de cette mission ! Je viens de commencer une nouvelle vie… avec toi… et il est hors de question qu'elle s'arrête de si tôt ! »

Les yeux de son bien-aimé retrouvèrent leur éclat pétillant à ces paroles. Il lui fît son plus beau sourire, et c'est apaisé que le shinigami se blottit de nouveau contre lui pour passer la nuit.

_Je n'ai pas entendu les mots que je souhaitais, c'est vrai… Mais le fait qu'il prenne le temps d'en discuter avec moi et de m'expliquer ses sentiments… C'était peut-être plus important que ces quelques mots… Et il souhaite que notre relation dure… C'est le principal en fait, non ?_

A suivre….

                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 30 novembre 2002 


	16. Première fois

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : Avant le lancement de la mission.

Couple : 3x4. 

Remarque 1 : Deuxième partie de trois chapitres à peu prêt identiques, chacun portant sur l'un des couples. Je continue avec Quatre et Trowa. Voici un piti lemon tout soft ^__^ Faudrait pas choquer les âmes sensibles non plus.

Remarque 2 : décidément ils m'inspirent ces deux là ^_^

Première fois 

Trowa s'était recouché depuis une demi-heure et s'apprêtait à s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit frapper timidement à sa porte. 

_Tiens ? Qui cela peut-être_ _?_ Il était déjà tard, et après leur moment romantique du soir quotidien, Quatre était reparti se coucher. Ils passaient plusieurs heures avant d'aller se coucher, blottis l'un contre l'autre, à se câliner gentiment et à  s'embrasser. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, Quatre avait paru un peu dans les nuages ce soir, éludant les questions ou y répondant vaguement. Il ne devait pas avoir envie de parler, et il avait respecté ce souhait en évitant de lui poser trop de questions. Il s'était contenté de le bercer dans ses bras, comme un petit enfant.

- « C'est ouvert » fit-il.

La porte s'entrebâilla et la tête de son amoureux apparu à la porte.

- « Je n'arrive pas à dormir. » fit Quatre doucement.

- « Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui te tracassait. Viens. »

Quatre rentra rapidement dans la chambre, referma la porte et couru presque jusqu'au lit pour se remettre dans sa position de « câliné » lorsqu'il stoppa nette sa course. Le torse de son amant dépassait des couverture… et celui-ci était nu. Une rougeur prononcée s'empara de ses joues. Lui était en pyjama, mais apparemment son Trowa d'amour dormait nu.

Le français remarqua la gêne de son bien-aimé. Celui-ci fixait son torse avec de grands yeux et les joues les plus rouge qu'il ait jamais vu.

- « Heu… si cela te gêne je peux me rhabiller… »

- « Non, non. » fit une petite voix fluette.

- « Tu sais tu seras assis sur les couvertures, et je serais dessous, tu ne risque rien. »

- « Justement j'aimerais bien être sous les couverture aussi… »

Trowa ouvrit une bouche qui aurait pu gober un gros bourdon. Etait-il possible que ce soit son Quat-chan qui vienne de prononcer ces paroles ?! C'était incroyable, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça de sa part. Le rouge des joues du jeune arabe vira presque au bordeaux. _Il veut… Il veut_…

Le pauvre se tenait au milieu de la chambre, et il ne savait plus où se mettre.

- « B… bien sûr » finit par bégayer Trowa, « Tu peux venir. »

Quatre se rapprocha maladroitement du lit, limite titubant. Il souleva un coin de couverture et se glissa sous les draps. Il était désormais allongé à côté de Trowa, et à le voir on se demandait s'il arrivait encore à respirer.

- « Viens » fit le jeune dompteur en écartant un bras. 

Quatre alla se loger contre son épaule. Il frissonna en sentant la peau nue sous sa main qu'il venait de poser sur le pectoral gauche de Trowa. Il n'osait plus bouger.

Le pilote d'Heavy Arms comprit ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de son futur amant. Il connaissait bien Quatre depuis le temps, et il ne doutait pas une seconde que celui-ci ne se fasse un sang d'encre pour la mission, surtout qu'il avait quasiment la responsabilité du succès sur ses épaules. C'était celui qu'il aimait qui avait aussi, du coup, le rôle le plus dangereux à jouer. Trowa risquerait directement sa vie demain soir dans le repère d'Akira Mori. Son Quat-chan adoré ne disait peut-être rien, mais son cœur était lisible comme un livre ouvert, et à travers ses yeux le dompteur pouvait lire la peur et le désespoir que lui causait cette mission. C'est ainsi qu'il s'expliqua le comportement de Quatre et son envie soudaine de passer à la prochaine étape. 

- « J'ai tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose demain… »

Voilà. Son intuition venait d'être confirmée.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas. On en a déjà discuté… Il ne m'arrivera rien, rassures-toi. »

- « Oui mais si c'est pas le cas ? » fit Quatre avec un menton tremblant.

Trowa soupira et amena le visage de Quatre au creux de son épaule. Il avait besoin de pleurer pour évacuer tout le stress qui le rongeait depuis une semaine. Il se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux fins et blonds de son compagnon, pendant que celui-ci vidait son cœur par ses larmes.

***

Ils restèrent un bon quart d'heure comme cela, Trowa berçant un Quat-chan en mal d'amour et tout stressé. Le jeune français commençait à somnoler lorsqu'il sentit une petite chatouille au niveau de l'un de ses pectoraux.  

Son compagnon venait de terminer sa crise de larme. Il respirait plus lentement et plus régulièrement, et inconsciemment il s'était mis à caresser du bout des doigts la peau douce de son compagnon. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et pencha la tête pour apercevoir un Quatre tout éveillé, et qui avait l'air bien décidé à partir à la découverte de son corps à lui. Il eut une réaction immédiate qui, espéra-t-il, était passée inaperçue à son amoureux. Il lui sourit pour le mettre en confiance, et lui indiquer qu'il pouvait continuer son exploration s'il le désirait. Les caresses de l'arabe restèrent timides un moment, ce dernier ne promenant ses doigts qu'au niveau du torse de Trowa, de son cou, de ses épaules… Puis, lentement, elle se dirigèrent vers son ventre, ses abdominaux, son bas-ventre. Il tressaillit lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'organe sensible. Il ne put réprimer un petit soupir de satisfaction et un léger frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ferma les yeux et se livra corps et âme au plaisir des caresses sensuelles et érotiques que lui prodiguait son partenaire.

Lorsque Quatre eut finit ses préliminaires, ce fut au tour de Trowa de lui faire découvrir les plaisirs sensuels et érotiques de la chair. Il commença par déshabiller lentement le petit blondinet, qui suffoquait presque tellement il était ému et tendu. C'était la première fois que Quatre laissait quelqu'un toucher son corps, l'effleurer, le caresser. Le fait que ce soit Trowa rendait les étreintes encore plus intenses. Il frémissait sous les doigts du français. Celui-ci mêlait à ses caresses des baisers tantôt superficiels, un simple effleurement qui mettait tous ses sens en émoi, tantôt insistants, mordillant délicatement la peau fine et sucrée. Il était perdu dans un rêve de volupté et de passion. C'était la première fois qu'il se mettait autant à l'écoute de son corps, dont chaque parcelle vibrait en harmonie avec les notes que dessinait son amant sur sa peau. Lorsque son Trowa adoré attaqua la partie la plus sensible de son être, il se courba en arrière dans un réflexe de plaisir intense. Il laissa échapper un petit râle, et son souffle s'accéléra. Il garda la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés, laissant libre cours à l'expression de son cœur. Il entendait son sang battre dans ses tempes. Il était en sueur et il frissonnait en même temps. Il n'avait jamais été dans un état d'excitation pareil !

***

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, après de multiples étreintes et des préliminaires approfondis que les deux jeunes gens passèrent véritablement à l'acte. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme tour à tour, d'abord Trowa, puis Quatre. Il était 3h au réveil lorsqu'ils s'étendirent enfin côte à côte, en sueur, épuisés mais heureux, l'un à côté de l'autre. Quatre attrapa la main de son amant. Il avait encore besoin de son contact physique pour percevoir le sentiment de plénitude et d'assouvissement qui devait probablement ressentir aussi son partenaire. Il venait de vivre l'expérience la plus incroyable de sa vie. Il n'avait pas idée que des sensations d'une telle puissance puissent réellement exister. Il en avait entendu parler avant, bien entendu, mais ce n'était en rien comparable aux descriptions qu'on lui en avait fait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait partagé ce moment unique avec la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui ? C'était probablement le cas, mais il ne se pencha pas plus avant sur le sujet. L'heure n'était pas à la réflexion, mais à la délectation. Il tourna la tête vers son amant. Celui-ci fit de même et ils s'échangèrent des sourires heureux. Une fois un peu rafraîchis, ils retournèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, afin de finir la nuit ensemble dans les bras de Morphée.

A suivre….

                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 2 décembre 2002 


	17. Merci

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : Avant le lancement de la mission.

Couple : 5+6. 

Remarque 1 : Troisième partie des trois chapitres à peu prêt identiques, chacun portant sur l'un des couples. C'est leur tour, à Zechs et Wufy ^_^. Un petit lime sympa ^^

Remarque 2 : Si vous avez une préférence pour l'un des couples, dites-le moi )

Merci 

Wufeï regardait son ange blond avec inquiétude. Il avait des cernes immenses sous les yeux, et le teint un peu blanchâtre. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre. Il avait tant fait ces derniers jours pour les aider. Rien que d'y penser cela lui mettait du baume au cœur et les larmes aux yeux. Dire qu'il s'était séparé de cet homme pour une histoire de conviction personnelle… Ridicule. Un trésor comme celui-là, on est prêt à faire quelques concessions pour le garder.

Sentant un regard insistant posé sur lui, Zechs finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il sourit à son aimé.

- « Tu as l'air soucieux » fit-il d'une voix douce.

- « Oui, je m'inquiète pour toi, tu m'as l'air épuisé. »

- « Juste un peu stressé, c'est tout. »

Et il y avait de quoi ! Il rendait peut-être service à l'amour de sa vie, mais il trahissait aussi son meilleur ami. Cela avait de quoi vous torturer l'esprit un bon bout de temps… même si la trahison était, disons, indirecte.

- « Tiens le coup » fit Wufeï en déposant un baiser sur le front de son amant, « demain soir tout sera fini. »

- « J'espère que cela se passera bien. »

Les tests sur l'antidote n'avaient pas évolués cette semaine, il restait toujours 5% de chance que cela ne fonctionne pas. Le poison quant à lui, était d'une efficacité redoutable. D'après les tests sur les matrices expérimentales reproduites à partir de prélèvement de cellules  de peau, il pénétrait quasiment instantanément dans les pores. Sa vitesse de diffusion dans l'organisme était assez rapide : au bout d'un quart d'heure l'individu était paralysé, et dix minutes plus tard le cœur cessait de battre. L'antidote avait une durée de vie de six heures. Trowa devrait donc l'ingurgiter juste avant de partir en mission.

- « Il n'y a pas que cela qui te tracasse, je me trompe ? »

_Raah mais comment fait-il pour lire si bien en moi ?_

- « Non, c'est vrai… » Wufeï fit une courte pause avant de reprendre. « J'ai la désagréable impression… que je ne servirais à rien lors de cette mission… Je suis sûr qu'ils n'auront pas besoin de moi. »

- « Tu n'as pas tort. »

_Quoi ?_ S'il ne s'attendait pas à une chose, c'est à être conforté dans cette triste idée.

- « Tu veux dire que… »

- « Que je suis le plus parfait des égoïstes. »

- « Non, tu n'as pas… »

- « Je suis désolé, ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît. » fit Zechs en caressant la joue de son dragon en train de devenir colère. « Il fallait que l'un de vous soit en retrait dans son gundam, prêt à faire exploser l'antre d'Akira Mori s'il le fallait, si la situation devenait désespérée à ce point. Bien sûr, je suis persuadé que tes collègues feront du bon boulot et qu'il n'y aura pas à sortir le gundam… C'est effectivement la place la moins dangereuse de la mission, peut-être celle qui rapportera la moins de gloire et d'honneur… » Il regarda avec insistance le jeune chinois en prononçant ces mots. Il savait la nature noble et juste de l'âme de son compagnon, et comprenait parfaitement qu'il soit vexé. « …Mais… Je viens de te retrouver, et je n'ai pas envie de te reperdre… Alors j'ai été égoïste et j'ai joué sur le fait que tu aimes piloter Nataku pour te mettre à ce poste. »

Wufeï passa de la stupeur, à la vexation, à la colère, puis à la compréhension et à la tendresse. Il était révolté à l'idée de servir de pièce rapportée lors de leur future mission… Mais savoir que la raison qui avait poussé son amant à lui faire jouer un rôle mineur était l'amour… Comment lui en vouloir ? C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Il grimpa sur son amant, de façon à être allongé sur lui, le visage à la même hauteur. Il posa ses mains sur les tempes de Zechs, souria malicieusement, et lui posa un gros baiser sur les lèvres. C'était un baiser d'enfant content, tout innocent, ce que l'on appelle généralement un  _gros_ _poutou_. 

- « Et comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir, si ta motivation est mon bien-être ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Je ne sais pas… Je pensais que tu serais vexé et que ton honneur de guerrier en aurait pris un coup et que tu m'en voudrais de ne pas te faire plus confiance car tu es un combattant émérite… Ce genre de chose. »

- « Eh bien… Je ne peux pas nier que tout ce que tu viens de dire ne m'ait pas traversé l'esprit… Mais… Tu sais, ces mois de séparation ont été intolérables. Je crois bien que je ne réalisais pas vraiment à quel point j'étais déprimé… Alors, recevoir maintenant des preuves d'amour de ta part… Non, il faudrait vraiment que je sois le dernier des demeurés pour t'en vouloir ! »

_Mon Dieu qu'il a mûrit_, pensa Zechs. Ces quelques mois avaient effectivement dus être insupportables, pour qu'il envisage les choses avec tellement de recul désormais. Il devenait un homme, son jeune dragon. Il n'en était que plus charmant et admirable.

Il enserra le jeune homme de ses bras musclés et puissants, et se tourna pour renverser la situation. Il se trouvait désormais au-dessus du chinois. Il commença à lui embrasser méticuleusement chaque recoin du visage, des pommettes à la commissure des lèvres, aux sourcils et à la base des oreilles. Son amant ferma les yeux pour profiter de ses caresses. Zechs s'attaque ensuite à son cou, ses clavicules, ses épaules, avant de descendre lentement le long du corps fin et musclé du pilote du Shenlong.

L'heure était à la volupté et au plaisir, et ils n'allaient pas s'en priver.

A suivre…

                                                                                                                                            Gwenaelle D., 3 décembre 2002


	18. Le jour J

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : Action/aventure.

Couple : est-ce toujours utile de le préciser ? Je me demande. 

Remarque : Etat de fébrilité chez les G-boys ^^ Un petit zeste de 5+6.

Le jour J 

- « Bien, voici le poison… » fit Zechs en tendant une petite fiole à Heero, « …et voici l'antidote » continua-t-il en montrant un petit tube hermétiquement fermé à Trowa. Le poison était transparent, l'antidote de couleur pourpre. « Il y a aussi… » Zechs farfouilla dans son sac « … la membrane à insérer dans le tuyau d'arrivée d'eau de la baignoire. Normalement elle a été calibrée pour que son diamètre corresponde exactement à celui du tuyau… Et voilà l'appareil qui te servira à couper le tuyau et à insérer en même temps la membrane dedans, Heero. Ensuite tu n'auras plus qu'à verser le poison dedans grâce au petit interstice qui se trouve ici.» Il reprit l'antidote dans les mains. « Il s'avale tout simplement » dit-il à l'intention de Trowa et en lui donnant la mini éprouvette. « Il a un goût très amer, je te conseille de l'avaler avec un café ou un jus d'orange. Il faudra que tu le prennes vers 22h, vu que tu dois être en place à La Caserne vers 23h, Mori arrivant un peu avant minuit. »

- « Très bien » répondit le français.

- « Pour les cheveux, le noir a bien tenu, pas la peine de refaire une teinture. Il faudra par contre remettre du gel pour ta mèche. Tu t'es bien habitué à tes lentilles de contact ? »

- « Ouais ça va, au début elles m'irritaient un peu les yeux, maintenant ça va mieux. »

- « Essaye de ne pas mettre la tête sous l'eau, je ne crois pas qu'elles y résisteraient. »

- « T'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'en avais pas l'intention de toute façon. »

- « Bien, ben je crois qu'on a fait le tour. »

- « Ok, ben je vous laisse alors » fit Trowa en se levant du canapé et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Heero ne partit pas tout de suite.

- « Un problème ? » demanda le garçon aux longs cheveux blonds.

- « Juste une question… »

***

Duo était parti faire un tour, afin de mettre en place les charges explosives qu'il avait préparé la veille. Il s'était aussi équipé d'un brouilleur afin de rendre non-opérationnel les caméras de surveillance, ainsi que d'une pince pour couper le fil alimentant le boîtier de détection caché dans une brique à l'entrée de la porte, et le fil relié au détecteur de poids. Le brouilleur était relié à un magnétoscope spécial qui lisait des vidéos de la rue déserte. Il avait posé le magnétoscope, qui marchait sur batterie, juste au coin de la rue. Il avait amoché son aspect extérieur pour que quiconque passe dans le coin le prenne pour une ruine et n'ait pas l'idée de s'en emparer. 

Il vérifia que la ruelle était bien déserte avant de s'y aventurer. Auparavant, il était monté en haut du bâtiment d'en face et avait lancé un crochet sur le toit de l'immeuble d'Akira Mori. Il avait patienté une bonne heure… apparemment son crochet n'avait pas été détecté. Celui-ci était relié à un mince câble pourtant très solide, lui-même relié à son autre extrémité à une petite bobine électrique attachée à la ceinture de Duo. Il déroula la bobine entièrement et décrocha le filin, qu'il laissa tomber et pendre du crochet, le temps qu'il ressorte de l'immeuble d'en face. Une fois dans la ruelle son premier geste avait été de rattraper son bout de câble et de le re-fixer à la bobine.

Bien lui en prit. Quelques minutes après qu'il ait commencé à installer ses charges explosives, la porte en ferraille s'ouvrait. Il eut juste le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton et de décoller à dix mètres du sol avant que trois gorilles ne viennent fumer leur clope dans la ruelle. Il pria pour que ceux-ci n'aient pas la mauvaise idée de regarder en l'air…  et apparemment ses prières furent exaucées. Il resta dix minutes suspendus, ne respirant plus, ne bougeant plus. Il avait le bras droit tout ankylosé et la paume de la main bien entaillée lorsqu'il put reposer pied à terre.     

Il avait eut chaud. Il se dépêcha de poser ses autres charges et de les camoufler correctement, avant de tirer sur le fil de la bobine pour qu'il se détache du crochet. Il ne pouvait pas aller récupérer ce dernier, il resterait donc sur le rebord du toit de l'immeuble jusqu'à la prochaine inspection. 

Il fila ensuite en vitesse, en ramassant le magnétoscope au passage, et en désactivant le brouilleur à l'aide d'une petite télécommande.

***

Wufeï était en train de faire les dernières vérifications de son gundam lorsque son ange arriva. Vue sa tête, il était énervé.

- « Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? »

- « Hmmm, non rien. »

- « T'es sûr ? T'as l'air préoccupé. »

- « Enervé conviendrait mieux ! »

- « Vas-y, crache le morceau. »

- « C'est ce Heero Yuy ! Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête ce gars ! J'ai développé un plan, et il faut qu'il développe le sien en parallèle ! »

- « C'est pas nouveau, ça… »

- « Je sais… C'est juste que… Ce qui m'ennuie vraiment… C'est que j'ai l'impression que ses préparatifs ne seront pas vains et qu'effectivement il a eu raison de prendre les devants… Et ça m'énerve à un point ! »

Wufeï eut un léger sourire de compassion. Il descendit de son échelle pour aller retrouver son compagnon, assit l'air minable sur l'une des caisses de rangement. 

- « Ce gosse est plus jeune que moi… Et il analyse mieux que moi la situation… Je me sens ridicule. »

- « Zechs, » fit le jeune chinois en passant ses doigts dans la longue chevelure, « Heero baigne dans le terrorisme depuis qu'il est en âge de téter. C'est loin d'être ton cas. Ce type passe toutes ses minutes à peaufiner les plans, gérer les moindres failles… C'est presque une obsession chez lui ! Je me demande d'ailleurs comment Duo a fait pour se faire une petite place là-dedans…Toujours est-il qu'il ne faut pas que tu te sentes dévalorisé à cause de ça. Vous n'avez pas le même background, et le sien est optimal concernant ce genre de mission. »

Zechs soupira.

- « Tu as raison… Mais il n'empêche que j'ai envie de me mettre des baffes pour ne pas avoir pensé à ça. »

- « Surtout pas ! Le rouge aux joues ne te va pas. » fit Wufeï en plaisantant.

- « Ah bon ? Pourtant je croyais qu'un jour tu m'avais dis que j'étais craquant quand la timidité venait rosir mes joues ? »

- « Mais oui mais oui ! » fit Wufeï avant d'embrasser son amant. 

Cette solution était bien pratique et bien agréable pour éviter toute justification.

***

Alors qu'ils étaient tendrement enlacés sur le lit de Quatre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. 

- « Entrez. » fit Trowa en se remontant le long du dossier du lit pour se mettre en position assise. 

Quatre resta allongé, la tête sur le ventre de son chéri.

- « Désolé pour le dérangement » fit Heero en entrant.

- « C'est rien. Si tu viens nous voir, c'est que tu veux nous parler de la mission. »

- « Exactement » fit se dernier en allant prendre la chaise du bureau et en s'installant confortablement dessus.

« Comme vous le savez » reprit-il, « j'ai été faire quelques courses… »

A suivre….

                                                                                                                                            Gwenaelle D., 05 décembre 2002


	19. La Caserne

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : Action/aventure.

Couple : est-ce toujours utile de le préciser ? Je me demande. 

Remarque : Notre Trowa a un charme ravageur… Quoi, vous en doutiez ??? O_o

La Caserne 

Trowa, ou plutôt Eerie Woodwitch, n'eut même pas besoin de s'arrêter une seule seconde devant les portes de La Caserne, elle lui furent ouvertes en grand à peine le pied sur la première marche.

Il y avait déjà du monde, mais on pouvait quand même se déplacer librement. Il se dirigea vers le bar situé près de la table réservée d'Akira Mori et ses acolytes. La serveuse s'empressa de lui servir un whisky coca, avant de s'occuper à laver les verres, à quelques mètres seulement de l'homme le plus envoûtant qu'elle eut jamais vu.

Pour patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée du loup dans la bergerie, Trowa prit une contenance assez austère et n'incitant pas à la discussion. Il fit comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées… des pensées tristes et sombres comme devait les aimer Eerie Woodwitch. En réalité, il repensait à son petit Quat-chan et à leur nuit d'amour partagé. Il en voulait encore des milliers comme cela.

Il surveillait via le miroir du bar, entre les différentes rangées de bouteilles, l'arrivée de l'ennemi. Celui-ci se montra une bonne demi-heure après son arrivée à lui. Dès qu'il le vit du coin de l'œil, il reporta ses yeux sur son verre, simulant un état de mécontentement et de révolte envers le monde qui l'entoure. C'était une attitude facile à mimer : il suffisait de mitrailler tout le monde des yeux et d'avoir une expression de défi sur le visage. Il releva les yeux de son verre lorsqu'il sentit un regard insistant posé sur sa nuque. Il regarda dans le miroir et vit Akira Mori arrêté derrière lui, le regardant directement dans les yeux, via le miroir. Trowa le regarda d'abord avec une expression d'agacement, comme si cela l'énervait que tout le monde le regarde (ce qui était le cas, soit dit en passant), puis il passa à une expression de défi voulant dire : « tu crois que tu pourras m'attraper ? Tu rêves mon grand ! ». Il n'en fallait pas plus, il en était sûr, à Akira Mori pour relever le défi. Celui-ci, ne le lâchant toujours pas des yeux, eut un petit sourire en coin, plutôt carnassier, et alla s'asseoir à sa table. A première vue, il avait besoin de quelques minutes de réflexions pour savoir comment aborder sa nouvelle proie.

***

Akira le reconnu tout de suite. Il savait que les « gundam boys », comme les surnommait Treize, allaient récidiver et tenter de le tuer. Il avait été sur ses gardes depuis le début, et avait essayé d'imaginer un scénario de vengeance de leur part. Il n'avait vu qu'une seule solution : qu'ils envoient l'un des leur le tuer. Il se doutait aussi que le jeune homme en question serait déguisé, en quelque sorte. Et ils avaient envoyé exactement celui qu'il avait prévu. Par contre, il fut soufflé par la transformation. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce jeune homme puisse être aussi beau. Il n'avait vu son visage que de moitié, car il était habituellement caché par une grande mèche. Quel gâchi ! Ce garçon avait un visage absolument splendide, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le laisse dans l'ombre ? 

Il n'avait pas chômer durant cette semaine. Ces garçons l'intéressaient, rien que par le fait qu'ils étaient tous d'une belle trempe et avec un physique avantageux. Il avait fantasmé sur les cinq, imaginant un scénario digne de chacun d'eux. Il avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à se documenter sur leur passé. Cela n'avait pas été chose facile, mais il avait de l'argent à revendre, et tout le monde sait que l'on peut tout acheter , même l'honnêteté d'un homme. 

Le jeune homme qu'il regardait, accoudé au bar, s'appelait Trowa Barton. Il était encore jeune et avait pourtant un passé des plus pitoyables. Ils avaient subis toutes les délicatesses qu'il réservait lui-même, en général, aux jeunes enfants dont il s'emparait. 

Il décida de lui faire une surprise. Il appela l'un de ses gardes et lui demanda d'aller chercher Justin et de l'amener dans le petit boudoir à côté de sa salle de bain privée. Il devrait l'y attendre. Il était curieux de voir la réaction du jeune homme face à cette situation inversée. Il se demanda s'il s'y plierait ou pas… Le professionnalisme, ou le sentimentalisme ?

Le dilemme risquait d'être exquis, il s'en lécha la lèvre supérieure d'avance.

***

Après un assez long moment, l'un des acolytes d'Akira Mori vint taper à l'épaule d'Eerie Woodwitch, pour l'inviter à venir s'asseoir à la table du propriétaire des lieux.

- « Il peut pas venir lui-même ? » répondit-il au type avant de se retourner de nouveau vers le bar. Dans la glace, il vit ce dernier jeter un coup d'œil à son employeur, échanger quelques signes de tête, puis repartir s'asseoir à quelques tabourets de là.

Akira Mori se leva nonchalamment de son fauteuil et vint prendre possession de la place libre à droite de Trowa.

Il resta sans rien dire pendant cinq minutes. Eerie lui jetait des petits coups d'œil en coin, se demandant ce que l'énergumène lui voulait. Finalement, ce dernier opta pour une approche directe.

- « Jeune homme, vous avez les yeux les plus séduisants que j'ai vu depuis des années. »

Silence.

- « Pas très originale comme approche. »

- « Ah ah ah ah ah ! » s'éclaffa Mori. « Effectivement, cette phrase ne date pas d'hier, il va falloir que je me renouvelle. » fit-il en souriant.

Il était déjà assez laid à tête reposé, mais en souriant c'était pire. Trowa soupira intérieurement. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il avait accepté de se le coltiner, il n'allait pas reculer maintenant… Pourtant le gars faisait peur à voir.

- « C'est la première fois que tu viens dans ma discothèque, je t'aurais déjà remarqué sinon. »

- « Ouais, un pote m'a dit que c'était pas mal, et m'a conseillé de venir y faire un tour. »

- « Et alors ? »

- « … Banal. »

Le requin sourit. 

- « Vraiment ? Mais il n'y a pas que cette grande pièce tu sais, l'immeuble est beaucoup plus grand qu'on ne se l'imagine. »

Trowa eut presque un hoquet. Il n'avait jamais vu un bougre aussi rapide dans ses négociations.

Akira posa un doigt sur son bras et le laissa courir sur sa peau nu. La sensation était des plus désagréable, bien loin de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Quatre le caressait.

- « Ca te dit de visiter ?" fit-il avec un sourire des plus hypocrites.

Trowa le regarda d'un air hautain.

- « Désolé, mais je ne suis pas venu pour me prostituer ce soir. » fit-il.

- « Mais qui te parle de prostitution ? Voyons… Je suis sûr que tu aimes jouer avec ton corps, non ? Aller, avoue ! Un homme comme toi à tout le monde à ses pieds. Tu n'as qu'à choisir et il ou elle est à toi… Alors ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas l'habitude de ce genre de petit jeu. »

Il ne répondit rien. 

- « Tu sais, je suis plutôt doué en la matière » continua le saligot, « J'ai une très bonne réputation ! »

- « J'en ai entendu parlé… Il paraît que tu tombes les jeunes garçons comme des mouches ! »

- « Ah ah ah ! Eh oui, c'est vrai. Mais ils sont jeunes et viennent pour avoir une première fois excitante à raconter aux copains ! »

_A quels copains est-ce qu'ils iraient le raconter, vu qu'ils n'en ressortent pas vivant la plupart du temps ?_

- « Mais avec toi… Je suis sûr que je vais être élève et non pas le maître…N'ai je pas raison ? »

Eerie eut un petit sourire en coin. Cela lui plaisait qu'on le flatte.

_Il joue son rôle à la perfection. Ce garçon est vraiment épatant. Je ne le veux que plus !_

- « Ah tu vois, je savais que ça te plairait comme idée » fit l'homme aux yeux de fouines. « Aller, ne te fais pas prier et suis-moi… » fit-il en se levant et en commençant à partir. « … aller, viens ! »

Trowa secoua la tête. Cette fois, il entrait dans la gueule du loup. Il finit son whisky coca d'une traite, puis se leva et consenti à suivre le monstre dans son repère.

A suivre…

                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 6 décembre 2002


	20. En direct live

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : Action/aventure.

Couple : est-ce toujours utile de le préciser ? Je me demande. 

Remarque : Les compagnons de notre Trowa retiennent leur souffle…

En direct live 

Quatre se rongeait les sangs dans la chambre de bonne située en face de la discothèque « La caserne ». Il avait les yeux scotchés à l'écran. L'image était un peu floue, mais assis à environ un mètre de l'écran, elle devenait de bonne qualité. Il ne tenait pas en place, il gigotait sans arrêt.

- « Mais vas-tu un peu de calmer, Quatre !? » fit Zechs qui commençait à être excédé.

- « Désolé » répondit le jeune homme qui n'en cessa pas moins ses activités horripilantes.

- « Bon, il en est où ? » fit la voix de Duo dans la radio.

- « Il discute avec l'ennemi » répondit Zechs, « et je pense que c'est bien parti. Duo t'es en position ?»

- « Ouais tout baigne, mon détonateur meure d'envie de faire boum ! »

- « Et toi Wufeï ?»

- « Shenlong décolle quand vous voulez. »

- « Heero ? »

- « En place, je dois maintenant insérer la membrane dans le tuyau. »

- « Parfait, tu dois encore disposé d'un bon quart d'heure, voir d'une demi-heure… Ah ! Ca y est, ils montent. Il est rapide le bougre.»

***

Heero avait revêtu une combinaison noir moulante pour permettre un déplacement plus aisé dans les conduits qui s'avéraient parfois très étroits. Il avait un sac à dos contenant le matériel pour mettre en place la membrane et le poison, ainsi que son nouvel achat et la boite de munitions qui allait avec, plus son matériel de grimpe.

Il n'était pas dans une position des plus confortables pour travailler. Le tuyau d'alimentation d'eau passait en parallèle à un conduit d'aération, à la verticale. Il avait dû utiliser son matériel d'escalade, et il était actuellement assis dans son baudrier. Il avait découpé un rectangle de 30 cm sur  20 dans la cloison du conduit, au niveau où devait passer le tuyau d'alimentation. Une fois le tuyau à découvert, il s'était mis à travailler sur l'insertion de la membrane. 

La salle de bain se trouvait  un bon mètre plus haut, et une dérivation du tuyau indiquait l'endroit où se trouvait le robinet de la baignoire. Etant au dernier étage, il n'y avait pas de risque de contamination des autres conduits d'eau, sauf lorsque la baignoire se viderait. Heero inséra la membrane dans le tuyau amenant l'eau chaude. Il enfonça une vis dans le tuyau adjacent, permettant la re-descente des eaux usées. Lorsqu'il viderait la baignoire, il lui suffirait de retirer la vis pour provoquer une fuite et mettre hors circuit le système d'alimentation d'eau. Il ne versa pas le poison de suite, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'assèche dans la membrane en attendant l'ouverture du robinet d'eau.

Ensuite, il remonta d'un cran en utilisant ses cordes, et se plaça, toujours assis dans son baudrier, en face de la salle de bain. Il sortit son arme améliorée, y fixa le viseur, le chargea, et observa. Juste avant le viseur était placée une loupe qui permettait d'agrandir l'image, et de gagner ainsi en précision. Il distinguait nettement les contours de la salle de bain et des meubles en bleu. Le bleu ne reflétait aucune chaleur, c'était le rouge pour la chaleur humaine, et le vert pour la cible, une fois que celle-ci était repérée. C'est ce que Trowa devait lui indiquait s'il avait besoin de son aide, avec un geste bien précis.

***

- « Quatre, je ne te savais pas aussi nerveux ! »

Le petit blondinet était limite affolé. 

- « C'est que… » 

- « C'est parce que c'est Trowa, que tu réagis comme ça ? »

Signe de tête affirmatif.

- « Je te comprends. Mais tu sais bien que si l'on s'aperçoit que la situation dégénère, on a qu'à traverser la rue et monter sept étages pour y être. »

- « Justement, ça va nous prendre trop de temps. »

- « Mais Heero est déjà sur place pour agir et Duo en bas de l'immeuble prêt à créer une diversion. »

Cela ne le rassurait pas pour autant.

- « Et fait aussi un peu confiance à Trowa, c'est pas un premier né, il sait comment se débrouiller, tu ne crois pas ? » fit Zechs, avançant son dernier argument.

- « Tu as raison » admit Quatre en soupirant, « c'est juste que j'ai du mal à contrôler mes sentiments. »

- « C'est normal, je comprends, c'est ton premier amour, c'est évident que tu as de quoi t'inquiéter. »

- « Ils entrent dans la salle de bain ! » hurla presque Quatre.

Il rougit aussitôt de confusion, ce qui fit sourire le grand blond.

*** 

_Les voilà !_

Heero eut un mini sourire aux lèvres. Le monstre allait enfin passer à trépas. Son viseur lui indiqua que sept individus venaient d'entrer dans la salle de bain : cinq grands costaux qui devaient être les gardes du corps, plus deux silhouettes plus frêles. Il repéra Akira Mori sans problème : ce crétin s'était fait un chignon. Il plaignit Trowa sur ce coup là.

Durant ce qui lui paru une éternité, les sept hommes ne bougèrent pas de place. Les cinq gorilles étaient près de la porte, Akira Mori était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire qu'il ne se décidait pas à remplir, et Trowa se tenait au centre de la pièce, debout les bras croisés. 

Enfin, l'un des gardes se mit à bouger. _C'est pas trop tôt !_ Il se dirigea vers la porte du mur de gauche et disparu. Il revint moins d'une minute après, suivi par une autre silhouette beaucoup plus petite, plus frêle, et plus fragile.

Heero serra les dents en devinant qui était le nouvel arrivant.

A suivre….

                                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 07 décembre 2002


	21. Un aperçu de l'enfer

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : Action/aventure.

Couple : je me concentre sur mon Trowa d'amour là. 

Remarque : j'ai honte de lui faire subir cette torture psychologique à mon chouchou…

Un aperçu de l'enfer 

Trowa suivit Akira Mori jusqu'à l'ascenseur, qu'ils empruntèrent accompagnés des cinq gardes du corps de ce dernier. Ils montèrent au septième étage, et allèrent tranquillement s'asseoir dans un petit salon cosy, meublé avec plus de goût que Trowa ne s'y attendait.

Ils papotèrent de tout et de rien, de leurs goûts, de leurs envies… Akira souhaitait visiblement détendre l'atmosphère. Trowa souhaitant passer au plus vite à la salle de bain. Il prit une pause suggestive, son veston laissant apercevoir presque entièrement son pectoral droit et ses abdominaux. Il avait croisé les jambes pour avoir une prestance féminine. 

Il sentait le regard de fouine appréciateur se promener sur son corps. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, de façon à faire tomber une mèche rebelle devant ses yeux. Cet effet donnait tout de suite un air plus sexy. Il jouait aussi avec l'expression de son regard, tantôt distant et froid, tantôt intéressé et pervers. Son partenaire était aussi très fort à ce jeu-là.

Finalement, Akira lui parla enfin de son fameux bain à l'eau de rose. 

- « … et sa vertu principale est de rendre la peau de votre amant extrêmement douce, ce qui incite à de longs préliminaires par la suite. Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ? Ca te tente ?» 

- « Hmmm, c'est une chose que je n'ai jamais essayé auparavant! Une nouveauté ? Pourquoi pas ? Ca peut être intéressant. »

- « Tu verras la baignoire est superbe. » fit-il en se levant.

Trowa le suivi une deuxième fois jusqu'à une salle de bain luxueuse, tout en marbre gris et dorures.

- « Tes gardes nous accompagne ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Bien sûr. »

- « Tu veux dire que… tu fais ça devant eux ? »

- « Toujours. Je ne prends pas le risque de rester seul avec un inconnu. Je suis trop important pour mettre ma sécurité en jeu. »

_Et tu fais bien_, pensa intérieurement Trowa. _Mais cette fois-ci cela ne suffira pas pour te protéger_.

Une fois la porte de la salle de bain fermée, Akira Mori alla s'installer confortablement sur le rebord d'une baignoire gigantesque. Trowa n'ayant pas été invité à le suivre, resta debout au milieu de la salle de bain.

- « Bien… » Il regardait sa proie, sûr de sa victoire et s'amusant avec. « Tu n'aurais pas un peu trop chaud ? »

- « Heu… non, tout va bien. »

- « Tu n'as pas envie de te déshabiller ? »

- « Honnêtement… Je ne suis pas exhibitionniste. Le faire devant tes acolytes, rien que l'idée fait plus que me refroidir. »

- « Vraiment ? Allons, ne fait pas ton timide. Tu sais, ils apprécient autant que moi les belles choses. »

Trowa tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir que les cinq homme le regardait avec un sourire mauvais et pervers. A priori, ils attendaient déjà leur tour. D'après ce qu'ils avaient lu comme renseignements sur Akira Mori et ses petites habitudes, ils auraient eux aussi droit à une part du gâteau.

- « Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'avoues que je pensais que tu avais plus de délicatesse que ça. »

- « Oh ! Cela me blesse vraiment ce que tu viens de me dire là. C'est tout à fait faux ! Je suis un ange de la délicatesse. Et d'ailleurs, si tu veux, je peux te le prouver tout de suite. »

Le jeune français eut un léger mouvement de recul involontaire, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux experts du monstre à éliminer. 

- « Quoi, je te fais peur ? Ah ah ah ! Mais il ne faut pas. Tiens, regarde ! »

Il fit un signe de tête à l'un de ses gardes, qui se dirigea vers la porte du mur situé derrière Trowa. Il se demandait bien, d'ailleurs, quelle pièce pouvait se cacher derrière.

Lorsque le garde revint, il était accompagné. Trowa faillit avoir un haut le cœur en apercevant le nouvel invité. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans. On pouvait encore lire la candeur et l'innocence dans ses yeux. Il avait des cheveux blonds comme les blé et des yeux vert d'eau absolument divin, avec de longs cils. Il avait une peau blanche presque translucide. Il était en pyjama, et il tenait son nounours dans ses bras.

- « Je te présente Justin » fit Akira, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Le choc fut assez violent. Ayant lui-même été victime d'abus dans son enfance, la vue de ce très jeune garçon lui fit remonter tous ses anciens souvenirs à la mémoire. Le pire, c'est qu'il lui rappelait Quatre. Et de s'imaginer Quatre en train de subir les même atrocités dont il avait été victime… Il faillit perdre sa contenance à cette évocation. 

- « Eh bien, que dis-tu de mon jeune protégé ? Viens par ici mon mignon. »

Le jeune garçon regarda tour à tour Trowa et Akira. Il ne se posait pas de questions. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le pire lui tombe dessus.

- « Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue il y a deux jours » continua le tortionnaire en faisant asseoir Justin sur ses genoux. « N'est-il pas mignon tout plein ? »

Il souriait et caressait le menton de l'enfant au visage angélique. La situation était malsaine au possible.

- « Je l'ai gardé bien au chaud pendant deux jours en attendant ta visite. Je ne savait pas encore ce que j'allais en faire, mais en te voyant tout est devenu clair. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer ça, t'amuser avec lui, tu ne crois pas ? »

_Quoi ? Moi, jouer avec cet enfant ?_ Alors, ce que lui proposait Akira, c'était de changer de côté, de ne plus être la victime, mais le bourreau ? A ce moment là, il comprit qu'il avait été découvert et berné depuis le début. Il fallait que cet homme soit au courant de son passé, pour savoir exactement ce qui le révulserait au point de faillir à sa mission, et de préférer s'enfuir en courant plutôt que de le tuer. 

Il avait tout bon sur ce coup-là. Trowa était complètement désemparé. Même avec Quatre, ils n'avaient pas imaginé pareille situation. 

_Très bien. Le plan A est à tombé à l'eau. Mais prépares-toi pour le plan B, Akira Mori, celui-là je ne pense pas que tu t'y attendais. Tu verras, tout va se passer en douceur_.

L'indignation, la souffrance et la peur avait finalement laissé place à la colère et la détermination dans le cœur de Trowa. Et cette fois-ci, l'exécutant de la sentence serait Heero Yuy.

A suivre….

                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 8 décembre 2002


	22. Un tir en douceur

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : Action/aventure.

Couple : je me concentre sur mon Trowa d'amour là, avec Heero en plus. 

Remarque 1 : ça y est, le monstre y passe, réjouissez-vous ^^

Remarque 2 : je trouve mes scènes d'action assez nul… m'enfin…

Un tir en douceur 

Akira caressait le menton du jeune enfant, puis son cou… Un éclair d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux du petit garçon, puis il disparut. Après tout, cet homme l'avait trouvé dans la rue, il n'avait pas de raison de s'en faire, cet homme lui avait donné un lit et un nounours.

Trowa s'accroupit.

- « Tu me le prêtes cinq minutes ? »

Akira releva un regard plus que surpris vers Eerie Woodwitch. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa proie ait aussi envie de jouer avec cet enfant. Se serait-il mal renseigné ? Aurait-il confondu le passé de Trowa Barton avec celui de l'un de ses camarades ?

- « Bien sûr » répondit-il en envoyant d'une tape sur les fesses le gamin à Eerie. 

Celui-ci le reçut dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux et les joues, en le regardant tendrement.

- « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

- « Justin » fit l'enfant d'une voix mélodieuse.

- « Justin. C'est un joli prénom. »

Le gamin rougit et sourit.

- « J'ai une petite faveur à te demander Justin. »

L'enfant le fixait intensément.

- « J'aimerais », continua-t-il, « que tu mettes tes mains sur tes yeux pour les cacher, et que tu n'enlèves tes mains que lorsque je te le dirais… Tu peux faire ça ? »

- « Oui. »

- « C'est très important de bien garder les mains sur les yeux, d'accord ? »

- « Oui… Comme ça ? »

- « Oui, c'est très bien. » fit Trowa en remontant un peu le nounours entre les bras du garçonnet, pour que celui-ci ne tombe pas.

Puis il se releva et fixa Akira Mori, gardant une main protectrice sur l'épaule du garçonnet.

- « Je vois que nous t'avons sous-estimé » fit-il, d'une voix dure et sérieuse.

Il n'était plus Eerie Woodwitch, il était de nouveau Trowa Barton.

L'ennemi eut un petit rire.

- « Effectivement » fit celui-ci, « et j'irais jusqu'à dire que c'est toi que j'attendais, et que je suis époustouflé par la transformation. » Il ricana. « Je comptais te tuer sur place, mais finalement j'ai très envie de m'amuser avec ce corps parfait. Tu ne m'en voudra pas j'espère ? »

- « Tu sais, ce corps cache quelques mystères que tu ne pourras pas résoudre. »

- « Oh vraiment ? Et quoi donc ? Je suis tout ouïe ! »

- « Tu dois savoir que je travaille dans un cirque » fit Trowa, en serrant un peu plus Justin contre lui. L'action n'allait pas tardé.

- « Bien sûr que je le sais » répondit l'ennemi en haussant les épaules. « Tu es d'ailleurs très habile avec les fauves il paraît. »

- « Effectivement. Et figures-toi que je répète en ce moment un nouveau tour de magie.»

Akira fronça les sourcils à ces mots, et ses gardes du corps s'emparèrent de leurs armes.

- « De quoi tu parles ? »

L'homme au regard de fouine perdit de suite son sens de l'humour.

- « Eh bien, » fit Trowa, « il me suffit de pointer mon doigt vers toi » continua-t-il en s'exécutant, « et à faire « pfiouu » ! » fit-il en mimant un coup de feu avec sa main et son doigt tendu et son pouce relevé. Il fit une petite pause, avant de reprendre « pour que tu crèves. » finit-il ironiquement.

- « Ah ah ah ! Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité ? J'avoues que j'aurais bien aimé voir ce genre de… »

***   

Heero grinça des dents en voyant que le sadique faisait intervenir un gamin dans l'histoire. A coup sûr, il avait l'intention de faire revivre ses cauchemars passés à Trowa, en inversant les rôles. Il se félicita d'avoir pensé à sa nouvelle arme, et surtout d'en avoir parlé au jeune français. Nul doute qu'il n'allait désormais plus se poser de questions, et passer à la phase B du plan, à savoir : l'exécution pure et simple du monstre, et le début du déchaînement de l'enfer pour les gardes et tous les hommes de main d'Akira Mori.

- « Duo ? Dès que je te le dis, tu fais sauter tes petits joujous. »

- « Bien compris. »

- « Heero qu'est-ce... ? » commença la voix angoissée de Quatre.

- « On passe au plan B. »

- « Bordel ! » fit Zechs.

- « Tenez-vous prêt. »

Enfin, Trowa se décida à lever le bras, non sans avoir pris soin au préalable d'avoir éloigné le gamin de la cible. Heero ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu viser à côté et tuer involontairement l'enfant, mais bon… Pas la peine d'en vouloir à Trowa pour ce léger manque de confiance. Il comprenait très bien qu'il veuille l'enfant près de lui pour pouvoir le protéger des autres, une fois le chef mort.

Le français mima un tir de revolver. C'était le signal. Heero se rapprocha du mur et colla la pointe de son arme améliorée dessus. Il visa la tempe d'Akira Mori, et tira.

***

Akira n'eut pas le temps de finit sa phrase. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Un choc, puis une douleur lancinante se fit alors sentir sur sa tempe droite. Il se demanda ce que c'était, puis il sentit un filet de liquide chaud lui couler le long de la joue, dans le cou, jusqu'à salir sa belle chemise en soie grise. Il porta une main à sa tête pour enlever un peu du liquide et voir ce que c'était. 

Du sang ? Mon sang ? Mais alors… 

Il n'avait pas pensé aux conduits d'aération. Le jeune homme repéré dans la ruelle quelques jours plus tôt lui avait appris qu'ils frapperaient sûrement à cet endroit là. Il avait aussi remarqué que la chambre de bonne n'était plus à louer. Il en avait donc déduis que les jeunes terroristes se trouveraient tous plus ou moins loin de l'immeuble, qu'ils arriveraient par le toit ou par les escaliers, mais alors ils auraient eut affaire à sa réserve d'hommes.

Mais… _dans les murs ?_ C'était impossible de faire exploser un trou dans l'un des murs extérieurs de l'immeuble pour s'infiltrer dans les conduits d'aération sans se faire entendre. Certains de ses hommes devaient être en train de refroidir quelques part dehors, et il n'allaient pas tardé à les rejoindre.

- « Sale petite ver… »

Son cerveau déconnecta à ce moment là…

Et l'Enfer commença.

A suivre…

                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 9 décembre 2002


	23. Rafales en série

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : Action/aventure.

Couple : que nenni dans ce chapitre. 

Remarque : ça s'active !

Rafales en série 

Ce fut l'apocalypse dans la salle de bain où gisait le corps d'Akira Mori, qui avait glissé le long de la baignoire pour s'allonger en douceur par terre. Au moment où le coup de feu avait retenti, Trowa s'était jeté en avant avec le gamin. Il avait sauté dans la baignoire avec le môme, et il maintint la jeune tête blonde à l'abri d'une main. De l'autre, il retira les fines lames planquées dans ses bottes et dans le cuir de son veston, et commença à viser.

Les gardes restèrent scotchés un moment en voyant leur chef mourir subitement sous leurs yeux. Ces quelques instants d'inattention leur furent fatals. Ils se mirent tous à tirer en même temps vers la baignoire, rajoutant quelques balles aux corps d'Akira Mori en passant. Trowa releva la tête une demi-seconde hors de la baignoire, le temps de repérer l'emplacement de ses attaquants. Puis, il se releva une autre demi-seconde pour lancer une des lames. Elle atterrit pile dans la gorge du garde le plus à gauche. Pendant ce temps, Heero avait eu le temps de réarmer, et il tua net le garde le plus à droite. Les autres se tournèrent de concert vers le mur sur lequel ils déversèrent leur chargeur. N'en restait plus que trois. Heureusement que la baignoire était de bonne facture, sinon le corps de Trowa aurait déjà été criblé de balles. Profitant qu'ils visaient le mur, Trowa lança deux autres lames, toujours dans les gorges de ses ennemis. Le dernier restant était complètement paniqué et tirait une fois sur le mur, une fois sur la baignoire, alternativement.

_Quels crétins_, se dit Trowa. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait songé à se précipiter vers la baignoire, plutôt que de s'acculer au mur, en cercle, et d'être ainsi pris en sandwich entre un lanceur de couteaux dans la baignoire et un tireur invisible derrière le mur. C'était tant pis pour eux. 

Le dernier garde venait à peine de tomber qu'ils entendirent des pas raisonner dans l'escalier. Trowa se rua sur la porte de la salle de bain et mit le verrou in extremis. Puis il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il cassa d'un coup de flingue. Il enleva les débris de verre tout autour du cadre. Puis il se retourna vers le gamin. Celui-ci avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais ses mains étaient sur ses oreilles. Il enleva doucement les mains des oreilles du garçons. Les gardes de l'extérieur étaient en train d'essayer de défoncer la porte à coups d'épaules. 

- « Justin ? » appela-t-il.

Le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux.

- « Viens dans mes bras, et accroches-toi bien. »

L'enfant s'agrippa à son cou et passa ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- « Tiens bien ton nounours, surtout. »

C'était une phrase bête, mais il savait que le gamin serait touché, et qu'il lui accorderait un peu plus de confiance. Il mit un pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et une main sur le haut, l'autre enserrant la taille de l'enfant. Il se pencha un peu, et vit qu'il ne pourra pas sauter en bas, ni sur l'immeuble d'en face. Il regarda vers le haut. Le mur était lisse et faisait bien un mètre cinquante jusqu'au rebord du toit. Il aurait pu tenter sa chance tout seul, mais pas avec un gamin dans les bras.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un grosse rafale de vent lui fit voler les cheveux dans tous les sens.

***

Wufeï actionna les réacteurs et les propulseurs dès qu'il entendit « on passe au plan B » crépiter dans sa radio. L'instant d'après il était dans les airs, et le suivant il s'envolait plein pot vers la ville.

- « Duo t'en es où ? » fit  Zechs dans la radio.

- « Bouchez-vous les oreilles ! » cria ce dernier.

Un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre.

- « Ooops » continua le shinigami en rigolant.

- « J'y vais » fit Quatre, ne tenant plus en place, et tout angoissé par la scène de combat qui se déroulait dans la salle de bain.

- « Pas la peine d'essayer Quatre, les gens s'enfuient de la discothèque pour l'instant, c'est un vrai ras de marée, tu n'arriverais même pas à atteindre la porte d'entrée. » fit Duo.

- « Mais… » commença à protester l'empathe.

- « Je suis en route » fit Wufeï, « je serais là dans vingt secondes. »

- « On en a déjà buter deux » fit Heero, « il en reste plus que trois. »

- « Wufeï ? Va directement à la fenêtre » fit Zechs, « Trowa va probablement essayer de sortir par là, c'est la seule issue possible s'il ne veut pas se coltiner tous les autres gardes. » 

- « J'y suis dans quinze secondes. » fit le jeune chinois. Il était très fier des prouesses de rapidité de son gundam.

- « Ils sont tous morts dans la salle de bain. Je me casse et j'en profite pour retirer la membrane et déclencher une fuite d'eau. »

- « Très bien. » fit Zechs.

- « Wufeï, une fois que tu as récupéré Trowa tu me l'amènes illico presto, ok ? »

- « Heu, ok. » répondit ce dernier.

- « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que… » commença Quatre qui n'avait pas fini sa crise d'angoisse.

- « T'inquiètes pas, » lui fit Zechs en lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, « on maîtrise la situation. »

***

Duo appuya avec délectation sur le détonateur. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette lubie, mais il adorait faire péter les immeubles, les hangars, tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il avait placé ses charges au coin de l'immeuble, dans l'angle que faisait la ruelle délabrée où se trouvait la sortie de secours de l'immeuble. La blanchisserie du coin d'en face allait prendre un sale coup elle aussi, mais il avait fait bien attention les jours d'avant, et vérifier que la famille chinoise qui tenait la boutique ne logeait pas au-dessus de celle-ci (il serait fait décapité par un certain dragon si un seul cheveux d'un seul chinois avait cramé). C'était des bureaux dans les étages supérieurs. Un mercredi soir à pratiquement minuit, plus une seule lumière n'était allumé dans ceux-ci. 

Il appuya sur le détonateur, et un bruit assourdissant retenti. Il vit de la fumée qui commençait à sortir de l'immeuble et se répandre dans les rues… et à l'intérieur aussi visiblement car l'alarme à incendie se mit à hurler. Ce fut alors le rush vers la sortie pour tous les occupants de l'immeuble, dont ceux de la boite de nuit. Vue que l'endroit était assez fréquenté, les flics n'allait pas tardé à arriver. On entendait des cris sortant de tout l'immeuble. A priori Akira Mori avait aussi des occupations administratives dans ce bâtiment. Vu qu'il était entièrement à lui, Duo se prit à rêver de croire qu'ils avaient aussi détruits des labos secrets… Mais bien sûr, il n'en était rien, il le savait. 

Il s'apprêtait à aller retrouver Heero, lorsqu'une grande rafale de vent lui fit lever la tête.

Le Shenlong arrivait.

***

- « Salut, j'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard ! » fit Wufeï dans le haut-parleur.

- « Pile à l'heure ! » fit Trowa en sautant avec l'enfant dans la main du gundam.

- « On dégage d'ici vite fait, accrochez-vous ».

Les gardes venait de faire sauter le verrou de la porte à coup de feu lorsque le Shenlong se propulsa dans les airs, loin de l'immeuble qui commençait à prendre feu au premier étage.

_J'espère que Heero a eut le temps de s'enfuir_, pensa Trowa en maintenant le gamin serré contre lui.  

Le Perfect Soldier n'avait pas perdu de temps. Dés que le dernier gorille eut touché le sol, il se laissa descendre dans son baudrier, s'arrêtant au passage pour enlever la membrane du tuyau sans délicatesse, provoquant une première dégradation du tuyau d'eau chaude, puis il enleva la vis du second. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que comme la baignoire n'avait pas été utilisée, aucun des tuyaux ne contenait d'eau.

K'so ! Tant pis pour l'inondation ! De toute façon, avec la chance qu'on a, ça aurait éteint l'incendie provoqué par les explosif de Duo, alors…

Il prit tout de même le temps de récupérer son matériel d'escalade, avant de descendre le plus rapidement possible le reste des conduits d'aération. Il s'apprêtait à sortir dehors par le trou qu'il avait créer pour rentrer dans l'immeuble, lorsqu'il eut le réflexe de vouloir vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de gardes dehors. Bien lui en prit. Son bout du nez avait à peine dépassé de la porte, mais cela avait suffit à déclencher un tir croisé. A première vue, des gardes  étaient postés de chaque côté de la nouvelle entrée. La fumée commençait à devenir forte à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il devait agir vite s'il ne voulait pas perdre de ses capacités en se concentrant sur sa respiration. Malheureusement, il n'avait sur lui que son arme améliorée, et ça lui coûtait de devoir utiliser de ses précieuses munitions contre de simples gorilles. 

_Mais pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à prendre mon flingue ! C'est ma relation avec Duo qui me perturbe ou quoi ?_

En parlant du loup… Il entendit sept coups de feu, et sept bruits sourds de corps s'affalant par terre.

- « Mon Hee-chan chériiiiiiiii ! » cria l'américain, « c'est bon tu peux sortir maintenant ! »

Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, Heero faillit s'étrangler de rire.

 A suivre…

                                                                                                                                            Gwenaelle D., 10 décembre 2002


	24. De retour à la planque

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : Action/aventure.

Couple : 1+2, 3+4, 5+6. 

Remarque 1 : Bon… j'aime pas trop les chapitres précédents, je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire de l'action… Mais bon… ^___^

Remarque 2 : avant-dernier chapitre. Ca y est, on touche à la fin ! ^^

De retour à la planque  

- « Trowa ! »cria Quatre en se jetant dans ses bras.

Le français lui sourit et le serra fort dans ses bras, le soulevant de terre.

- « Je suis si heureux ! J'ai eu si peur ! Quand j'ai vu toutes ses balles siffler autour de toi, et… »

- « Hmm ! Hmm ! Kof kof kof. » fit le japonais. 

- « Heero ? » demanda Quatre et tournant son visage vers lui.

- « Une petite piqûre et je te le rend. »

Devant le regard interrogatif du jeune arabe et du français, Zechs répondit.

- « Nous devons administrer à Trowa un dose minime de poison afin que l'antidote puisse agir… Nous ne connaissons pas les effets de l'antidote dans le corps, si celui-ci n'est pas sollicité par le poison. » ajouta-t-il en rougissant légèrement. « C'est une erreur de notre part que de ne pas avoir tester cet aspect-ci de l'anti-poison. »

- « Mais.. il n'est pas trop tard ? »

- « Non, l'antidote est actif pendant cinq heure, je te le rappelle. Il est une heure du matin, et Trowa a ingurgité le liquide vers 22H. Il lui reste donc deux heures d'activité.

- « Vous êtes sûr ? »

- « Absolument certain. »

- « Très bien. » se résigna Quatre en s'enlevant de la protection des bras musclés de Trowa.

***

- « Que disent les autorités et la presse à propos du passage de Shenlong ? » demanda Wufeï.

- « Le gouvernement essaye d'étouffer l'affaires, ça ne sortira pas de la ville cette histoire de gundam, par contre la mort d'Akira Mori fait la une des journaux. »

- « Qu'en dit Treize ? » demanda Trowa.

- « Eh bien… » fit Zechs en passant sa main dans sa longue chevelure. Son bien-aimé le regarda avec tendresse. Il adorait le voir se passer sa main dans sa chevelure. « … il a été assez surpris de voir que Mori s'était fait abattre aussi facilement. Je pense qu'il soupçonne que je trempe là-dedans, mais il connaît mon aversion pour le type, donc il ne m'en voudra pas. »

- « C'est vrai qu'elle s'est passé on ne peut mieux cette mission. »

- « Y'a pas eu assez d'explosions. » fit remarquer Duo.

- « Que va devenir tout le réseau dont s'occupait Mori ? » demanda Quatre.

- « Oh y'a une dizaine de pervers et de dégénérés comme lui qui souhaitaient prendre sa suite… S'ils pouvaient un peu s'entretuer entre eux avant de désigner le successeur, ça arrangerait nos affaires. » fit Zechs en soupirant.

- « Ca m'étonne que Treize ne reprenne pas l'affaire en main ! »

- « Et pourquoi ? » demanda sèchement Zechs. « Il n'est pas pervers, ni fou, ni quoique ce soit ! »

- « Ca reste à prouver. »

- « Répètes ça Heero ! »

- « Oh la ! Tout doux, on se calme les gens ! » fit Duo en levant les bras au ciel.

- « Je me casse » fit Zechs.

- « Attends », cria Wufeï, « je t'accompagne. »

***

- « Fallait vraiment que tu fasses cette remarque désobligeante ? » lança Quatre à Heero.

Il reçut un regard noir en retour.

- « Vous oubliez un peu vite que c'est notre ennemi. »

- « C'est aussi le petit ami de Wufeï. »

Pas de réponse.

- « Bon, ça sert à rien de s'étendre la-dessus » fit l'américain pour se libérer enfin de cette atmosphère pesante. « Trowa comment tu sens ? » fit-il pour changer de sujet.

- « Ca va. Un peu engourdi mais ça va. »

- « Tu as encore les yeux rouges » fit son Quat-chan, concerné.

Trowa avait oublié d'enlever ses lentilles avant de sauter dans la main de Shenlong, et le vent lui avait horriblement fait mal aux yeux. Ils les avaient enlevé une fois sur la terre ferme, et c'est avec soulagement qu'il revoyait tout normalement.

_Ding dong !_

- « Ca doit être Sally ! » fit Duo en sautant sur ses pieds, et en allant ouvrir la porte.

- « Salut les gars ! Comment ça va ? »

- « Ca va, ça va… On est crevé, on va pas tardé à aller se coucher. »

- « Où est notre petit ange ? »

- « Il dort comme un bébé depuis tout à l'heure » fit Duo en montrant d'un signe de tête le petit bout d'chou endormi sur un gros fauteuil, près de la cheminée.

- « Qu'il est mignon ! » fit t'elle en s'approchant. « Il s'appelle Justin, c'est ça ? »

- « Ouaip ! »

- « Très bien. Je m'occupe de lui à partir de maintenant. Vous avez bien fait de m'appeler. »

- « Trouve lui un foyer sympa, Sally. »

- « Compte sur moi, Trowa. »

- « Merci. »

Sally pris le jeune garçon dans ses bras, l'enroula dans une couverture, puis demanda à Duo de bien vouloir lui ouvrir la porte de la planque et celle de sa voiture. 

***

- « Bien ! » fit Duo en s'étirant et en baillant. « Il serait temps d'aller se coucher, non ? »

- « Ouais » fit Quatre, « tu… tu… wouaaaaah… tu me fais bailler aussi. »

Trowa se leva à son tour et s'étira. Il avait oublié qu'il portait encore les fringues d'Eerie Woodwitch, et qu'il offrait ainsi une vue absolument sublime sur ses abdominaux et sa chute de rein à ses compagnons. Quatre était bouche bée, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, émerveillé par le spectacle. Duo regardait avec attention, très appréciateur, avant de se ressaisir et de se tourner vivement vers son Hee-chan, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, analysant son comportement. Il se sentit rougir jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Son chéri détourna la tête ostensiblement, faisant semblant d'être vexé au plus haut point. Mais un regard en coin plein de malice le trahit, et Duo se lécha les babines par avance. La nuit allait être… sauvage !

A suivre…

                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 11 décembre 2002


	25. Amour

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : Romance.

Couple : 1x2, 3x4, 5+6. 

Remarque 1 : aller, un petit chapitre tout sucre tout miel pour finir ^^ 

Remarque 2 : J'espère que la fic vous a plu, et je remercie chaleureusement tout ceux qui ont bien voulu la lire. Merci aussi pour les reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur. ^_^  

Amour  

Duo regardait son homme se déshabiller, et il en salivait d'avance. Après une mission, il n'était pas rare que les pulsions soient exacerbées, et qu'après avoir vu la mort de prêt, on ait besoin d'amour pour se réconforter et évacuer le stress. Et il était l'homme le plus comblé de la Terre et des colonies, car son partenaire n'était autre que Heero Yuy, l'homme qui avait le plus beau cul de tout l'univers !   

- « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? » fit Heero. 

Duo savait qu'il avait l'air d'être en chaleur comme ça, à le dévisager de la tête aux pieds, mais… c'était la stricte vérité ! 

- « Rien rien. »

Il avait les yeux pétillants… il bavait presque, c'est vous dire. Et là, d'un coup, son chéri, Iceberg Man, le Perfect Soldier, celui qui était aussi froid que la pierre, qui n'avait aucune émotion, aucun sentiment… celui par qui le vide arrive, celui qui n'a pas de cœur… Il… Il lui fait…

_Ô mon dieu, je vais m'évanouir !_ se dit Duo en voyant son Hee-chan prendre une pose, debout dans le milieu de la chambre, en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un regard des plus lubriques. 

Le japonais était en t-shirt et boxer noir. Il regardait Duo avec une intensité presque insoutenable. Le shinigami vacillait. Il enleva son t-shirt tout doucement, en étirant son corps comme un félin, mettant en avant ses pectoraux, bombant le torse. Le fait de passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête lui mit les cheveux en bataille, ce qui le rendit encore plus sexy qu'il ne l'était déjà.

_Ca y est, je défaillis !_ pensa Duo. Il regardait Heero la bouche ouverte, en oubliant de respirer et de cligner des paupières. Il était hypnotisé, complètement ensorcelé par ce spectacle si inattendu. Le torse de Heero était finement musclé. On voyait ses muscles jouer à chaque mouvement sous sa peau fine. 

Duo était épaté. Il n'aurait jamais cru son Hee-chan capable d'oser un strip-tease, des plus réussis d'ailleurs, devant lui ! 

_Gah_… était tout ce qu'il pouvait penser en ce moment. Son esprit avait tout bonnement arrêter de fonctionner, et donnait les pleins pouvoirs à ses yeux.      

Et le pire, ou le mieux en fait, c'est que Heero semblait parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur l'américain, et qu'il en jouait.

Le japonais caressa sensuellement son torse, avant de descendre ses mains vers son bas-ventre, et de retirer de la manière la plus sensuelle que Duo ait jamais vu, son boxer.

- « Heu… stop… là je craque ! »

Duo sortit du lit d'un bond, alla droit vers le pilote de Wing qui était en train de finir d'enlever son boxer. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux… Puis il l'attrapa par la taille et le balança sur ses épaules.

- « Duo ! » fit Heero, on ne peut plus décontenancé et surpris.

- « T'inquiètes » fit celui-ci en lui tapotant ses petites fesses musclées, en l'amenant vers le lit.

Il le posa délicatement sur le matelas, et se positionna au-dessus de lui, sa natte retombant juste à côte du visage de Heero, caressant sa joue.

- « A partir de maintenant, tu ne dis plus rien, tu fermes les yeux, et tu profites ! »

Heero regarda son Shinigami. L'idée de lui faire un strip-tease lui était venu pendant la mission, au moment de sa montée d'adrénaline lors de la fusillade. S'il avait su que cela aurait un effet pareil sur Duo, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Il sourit à son amant, puis ferma les yeux, prêt à s'envoler.

***

Quatre était dans les bras de son Trowa d'amour. Il ne l'avait pas encore totalement retrouvé. Ses cheveux étaient encore noir corbeaux, mais ses deux magnifiques yeux vert émeraude étaient de nouveau là, à le regarder tendrement. Il soupira d'aise et de bien-être. Qu'il était bien dans ces bras là. Ils étaient musclés sous la peau soyeuse. Celle-ci frémissait lorsqu'il caressait l'intérieur du coude ou le poignet. Trowa était allongé sur le dos, et lui était dans ses bras, sur le côté, une jambe en travers de celles du jeune dompteur, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. 

_Si le bonheur existe, je nage en plein dedans_, se dit-il.

- « Ca va Quat-chan ? » demanda son aimé en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux.

- « On ne peut mieux »

- « Parce que tu m'avais l'air à cran ce soir. »

- « Ca c'est sûr ! » rigola-t-il. « Je me demande comment Zechs a réussi à me supporter ! » Sa mine se fit plus sombre, et sa voix plus sérieuse. « Je n'avais pas réalisé » continua-t-il « qu'en tombant amoureux j'allais aussi devoir m'inquiéter plus, angoisser… Dès que tu n'es pas là en fait… Je me sens mal… »

- « Je crois que c'est parce que… nos âmes sont liées… tu ne crois pas ? »

Quatre releva une nouvelle fois des yeux émerveillés vers son amant. Il venait de dire qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs ! Quelle déclaration d'amour plus belle que celle-ci pouvait-il attendre ?  

Il s'appuya sur son bras pour se hisser jusqu'aux lèvres de Trowa, sur lesquelles il posa un délicat baiser. 

- « Je t'aime. » fit-il doucement.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime » répondit son français adoré.

Il embrassa de nouveau les lèvres douces et fraîches de son amant.

- « Pour toujours. »

Nouveau baiser.

- « Et à jamais. »

Nouveau baiser.

- « Je t'aime. »

Nouveau baiser.

Trowa se tourna alors, le repoussant doucement sur le dos. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, en laissant sa main se promener sur la peau douce de Quatre. Il le regardait intensément, sa main caressant toujours plus bas. Il aimait voir Quatre frissonner de plaisir. Et surtout, il aimait savoir qu'il était à la source de ce plaisir. Qu'il pouvait, lui, Trowa Barton, donner du bonheur à quelqu'un. C'était plus grisant que de recevoir de l'amour. Pouvoir en donner permettait à son âme et son cœur de s'exprimer librement. Il était altruiste à sa façon : quand il donnait son cœur, c'était en entier. La personne choisie passait avant toute chose, et la voir heureuse était la plus grande des récompense.

Quand il sentit que Quatre commençait vraiment à être excité, il le fit venir sur lui, pour qu'il puisse profiter à fond du moment présent et de ses sens.

***

Wufeï et Zechs venaient de rentrer à leur planque personnelle. Zechs faisait la gueule, et Wufeï ne le comprenait que trop bien. Les paroles de Heero l'avait blessé aussi. Son ange alla se laissait tomber sur le lit, après avoir jeter sa veste par terre.

- « Heu… je peux te rejoindre ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix timide.

- « Bien sûr ! »

Il soupira. Au moins, il ne lui en voulait pas. Il s'approcha du lit en ôtant sa veste au passage, qu'il posa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il s'assit près de son amant, et posa sa main sur son épaule. 

- « Je suis désolé… » commença-t-il…

- « Arrêtes, Wufeï, ce n'est pas ta faute. » le coupa un peu sèchement Zechs.

- « Pardon. »

- « Yuy a raison, je reste un ennemi pour vous. »

- « C'est vrai, mais tu es aussi mon petit ami, et il aurait pu avoir un peu plus de tact et de politesse dans ses paroles. »

L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds tourna son regard vers le jeune chinois. 

- « Oui, je suis ton petit ami » fit-il en souriant. 

- « Tu vas rester aux côtés de Treize alors, n'est-ce pas ? » souffla-t-il.

Zechs soupira. 

- « Oui. Rien que cette mission… Le fait de sentir que je le trahissait juste un peu… C'est insupportable comme sentiment. Il en a trop fait pour moi pour que lui tourne simplement le dos. »

Wufeï baissa la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement son comportement. Il avait un sens inné de la justice, et il savait que lui-même ne pourrait trahir l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais cela signifiait qu'ils resteraient des ennemis sur le champ de bataille. Et ça, cette idée, ça lui brisait véritablement le cœur en milliers de morceaux.

- « Je t'aime, jeune dragon. » fit Zechs soudainement. « Je ne pourrais jamais te tuer, ni te faire du mal… ni laisser Treize te faire du mal. »

Wufeï fut touché par cet aveu inattendu. Il sentit bizarrement les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher. Etait-il donc si ému que cela ? Zechs venait de lui apprendre qu'il était plus important que Treize à ses yeux. Une confirmation qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

- « Viens dans mes bras. » fit le jeune homme en ouvrant ses bras et en accueillant son amant. 

Celui-ci posa sa tête sur l'oreiller juste à côté de la sienne. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou. Il eut soudain le besoin de le serrer très fort contre lui, ce qu'il fit. 

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent enlacés un long moment, chacun serrant l'autre très fort contre son cœur. Si fort, que leur deux cœurs finirent par battre à l'unisson. 

- « Tu es moi et je suis toi » murmura Zechs.

- « Par delà l'univers, par delà la mort » continua une petite voix tremblante.

- « Nos corps seront peut-être séparés » souffla le grand blond.

- « Mais nos âmes et cœurs resteront à jamais »

- « Unies » finirent-ils de concert.     

- « Je t'aime. » dit Wufeï.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime. » fit Zechs.

FIN.

                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 11 décembre 2002 

PS : j'y crois pas ! ça y est, j'ai fini ma fic… Roooh, ça fait un drôle d'effet… Je m'étais habituée à l'écrire, elle va me manquer !

Mais bon, l'est juste temps de passer à autre chose ^^. 

Y vont me manquer les g-boys quand même. Sont trop choux, trop sexy, et amoureux en plus. Soupir…

Enfin ! ^^ Bye les gars et à une prochaine fois peut-être ^^ Cheers ! 


End file.
